Geliebter Feind!
by Moonlight4
Summary: Harry lebte auf der Strasse! Mit 5 Jahren änderte sich sein Leben noch einmal und verbrachte es bis"16" in einem Goldenem Vogelkäfig.Bis Jetzt! ;-)) HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Hallo! Dies soll meine zweite Geschichte werden! Ich weiß noch nicht 100 % mit wem ! Aber ich denke das es eine Slash Geschichte wird. Spiele mit dem Gedanke Harry/Draco oder Harry/Severus. Es kommt auf das Interesse drauf an, noch könnt ihr wählen.!! Warum ich es schreibe? Da mich die Drei Charakteren zusammen Inspirieren.  
  
VORWARNUNG ----VORWARNUNG ------VORWARNUNG  
  
Falls jemand nicht weiß, was Slash ist oder es nicht mag oder geekelt fühlt sollte gehen . !!  
  
O.k jetzt geht es los! Viel Spaß!  
  
Eine kalte Brise schlug ihm ins Gesicht, der kalte Wind zog durch seine ausgefransten Klamotten und lies seinen Körper zittern. Seine sonst roten Lippen wahren nun vor Kälte blau und gerissen, ---- So Schnell wie es ging schleppte sich der 5 jährige Junge um die Strassen Ecken im Elendsviertel von London, er schaute hoch, hinten am Ende der Strasse kamen drei Personen in Sicht die an einer Feuertonne standen. ---- Langsam sich nähernd, bemerkten ihn auch schon die Frau und die Männer. Die Frau, die in der Mitte stand ging auf den Jungen zu. "Hey kleines, komm wärm dich auf". Der junge schaute hoch und ein kleines lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. ---- "Hey ." hustete er und wurde in dem Moment umarmt. "Nit.. B-ig... - Mo-m son steckst du an" krächzte der Junge. Big Mom schaute besorgt. Sie wahr eine Frau ende 50 mit Schwarz-grauen Haar das hinten zusammen gebunden wurde. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten Interesse und Gutmütigkeit aus. Sie kniff ihre Augen etwas zusammen. Der Junge schaute sie mit seinen Großen Grünen Augen an. ----- " Alex kleines, ich kenne dich jetzt seit 3jahren, ich werde nicht aufhören dich zu umarmen" sie drückte denn jungen noch was fester um zu versichern. Alex legte seinen Kopf auf Big Mom und seufzte. Sie strich ihm durch sein Schwarzes Haar das nass runter hing auf seiner Schulter. Wieder hustete er und zog Luft. ------ *Nicht schon wieder, .... Bitte. , ruhig Alex!* dachte big Mom. Doch alles bitten half nicht, Alex hustete und zog immer weniger Luft. Seine Augen wurden panisch größer, Alex tastete in seiner Hosen Tasche und fand eine kleine Sprühdose mit Mundstück die er schnell in sein Mund betätigte, er drückte einmal kurz und atmete so tief es ging ein, dann noch einmal. Langsam viel seine Hand runter, seine Augen schloß für einen kurzen Moment.Big Mom schaute ihn traurig an. ----- "Alex wir müssen dich zu einem Arzt bringen" nun kam die Stimme eines Mannes der um die 50 Jahre alt war. Sein Haar wahr wie Alex Haar Schwarz nur sehr kurz und im Gesicht hatte er einen Vollbart, seine Augen wahren ein helles braun. Er ging mit einer alten dreckigen Decke zu dem Jungen. Alex schaute hoch und schüttelte seinen kleinen Kopf "Na Toni, gut" sagte er und nieste. ----- "Nein Alex, du bist nicht gut" er kam näher, legte die Decke auf die Schultern des Kindes und fühlte seine Stirn, sie fühlte sich heiß an, seine Haut wahr schweißig klamm. "Bei deinem Asthma ist eine Grippe nicht gut, ist dein Spray noch voll?? Alex schüttelte noch mal leicht seinen Kopf. Toni zog seinen Atem ein." Alex, wir gehen jetzt zu einem Arzt du brauchst deinen Spray O.k" Langsam aber wiederwillig nickte der Junge. Big Mom atmete auf, sie liebte den jungen wie ihr eigenes, als sie Alex das erstemal gesehen hatte war er zwei. ----- Rückblick Der Junge stand neben einem Kinderhändler mit einem Mann der aussah wie ein Schwein, sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut und schauderte als der dicke Mann weg ging und Alex Herz Zereisend weinte. Das Kind fing paar Minuten später an Panisch Luft zu holen und lief blau an, der Mann stand motzend daneben und fluchte über so ein schlechtes Geschäft. Er rief ein Krankenwagen und der Junge wurde mitgenommen. Zwei Wochen später sah sie Alex wieder mit ein paar Älteren Kindern. Sie musste vorsichtig sein da der Kinderhändler ihn ständig aufpasste, so zog sie Alex in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment weg. "Kleines, komm zu mir wenn du kannst, du kannst mir vertrauen" "ALEX....., ALEX... komm her.!" rief eine Männerstimme. Alex zuckte zusammen, sein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig. Erstarrt blieb er stehen als er denn Mann auf ihn zu laufen sah. "FRAU, .... WAS TUST DU DA...,?" Schrie er. Sie schaute denn Mann ahnungslos an und zuckte mit der Schulter. Der Kinderhändler riss Alex Hand an sich und sie gingen schnell weg. Seit dem kam Alex immer sobald er konnte. Er sprach fast nie. Wahrscheinlich wurde es ihm nie beigebracht dachte sie damals, aber heute wusste sie das er zu Eingeschüchtert wurde. Rückblick Ende ------ Sie gingen zusammen ans Feuer und verabschiedeten sich, Alex schmiegte sich noch an, doch Toni nahm ihn auf den Arm,  
*Er ist so Leicht! *dachte er.  
  
*Er muss von der Strasse es wird sonst sein tot sein *! dachten beide gleichzeitig. --- Sie gingen die Strasse auf in Richtung Des neckst Liegenden Krankenhauses. Immer auf der Hut das sie keiner sah. Vor den Türen des St. Mungos Krankenhauses blieben sie stehen. Toni schaute auf Alex noch einmal und lächelte als er sah das der junge die Augen öffnete und er in seine Smaragd grüne Augen schaute. "Wir sind da kleines..." er schluckte doch Big Mom und er wussten das es besser war. Alex starrte mit Angst an die Großen Türen und als Toni sich hinein bewog hämmerte sein Herzchen wild. --- Sie kamen an die Aufnahme und meldeten sich an danach gingen sie ins Wartezimmer. Wo noch andere Leute saßen nicht 5 Minuten später sprach eine Frau sie von der Seite an "Was wollen sie den hier, Duschen sind nur morgens hier auf und nicht abends, gehen sie wieder, das ist ja... " sie verzog die Nase. Big Mom schluckte heftig und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. " Wie können sie nur,... sie zitterte vor Wut" Bevor sie weiter sprach kam eine kleine Stimme dazu. ----- "Nit Big Mom" er hustete und ächzte, er krümmte sich etwas. In dem Moment kam eine Krankenschwester hinein. Sie schaute auf Big Mom und nickte zu ihr. " Kommen sie Bitte mit mir" "Wie bitte,... was soll denn das,... jetzt kommt das Pack auch schon vorher dran,..." schrie die Frau ärgerlich. "Wenn ich sie BITTEN darf, wir sind ein Krankenhaus mit Kranken und nicht ein Hotel,... HIER KOMMEN ERNSTE FÄLLE ZUERST DRANN. !" Sagte die Krankenschwester in einem Ruhigen aber Energischen Ton. ---- "Tut mir leid" sie nickte zu Big Mom. Beide nickten standen auf und gingen hinterher, die Schwester schob sie in ein Behandlungszimmer und rief über eine Fernsprech Anlage einen Arzt aus. "DOKTOR FLETCHER BITTE RAUM 3,DOKTOR FLETCHER"  
  
--------------------!!!!!!!!!!--------------------------------------------- ????  
  
Was haltet ihr davon ?, soll es weiter gehen ? Es liegt an Euch! Drückt Links den Butten und schreibt , was das Zeug hält ;-))  
  
Ich bin süchtig nach euren Kommentaren.  
  
Moonlight 


	2. kapitel2

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!!  
  
Disclaimer wie immer!!! Nichts mir!! ;-))  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte wird Slash!!! So wie es aussieht HP/DM könnte aber auch HP/SS werden. Auch werde ich es als Rating .R heraus geben. Die Kapitel sind nicht Beta gelesen.  
  
Danke an Matjes!! und Angel344 !! Ja habt ihr Recht! ;-))  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.! Moonlight  
  
Kapitel.2  
  
"Könnten sie das Kind bitte ausziehen und auf die Liege legen, der Doc kommt sofort"! damit ging sie zum Schrank und holte ein Flügelhemd raus das hinten offen war und legte es auf die Liege. Sie ging rüber zum Kind und lächelte lieb. " Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Schwester Cassjopaia !aber du kannst Cass zu mir sagen"! " Wie heißt du "? Sie schaute den jungen erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Alex"! flüsterte er leise und hustete er gab ihr ein sehr schwachen Händedruck. "Gut Alex! Ich werde bei dir noch Fieber messen! Aber keine Angst das tut nicht weh"! Alex nickte leicht. Cass drehte sich zu dem Paar wieder um. "Gut ich brauche noch ein Paar angaben! 1. Ist er gegen Medikamente Allergisch? Beide zuckten die Achseln. Die Schwester schaute überrascht aber legte es erst mal auf Seite, Toni setzte Alex auf die Liege. " Könnten sie so lang draußen warten..."! bat die Krankenschwester. "Hier ist ein Anmelde Formular, Bitte füllen sie es aus und geben es mir nachher ab"! Beide Erwachsenen nickten und verabschiedeten sich. "Wir sehen dich bald wieder Alex O.k"! flüsterte Big Mom . " Big Mom nit bei..., bei..."! Alex fing an zu weinen. Dicke Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Bei..., I.h Ang..."! Sie umarmte ihn kurz und küsste ihn auf die Stirn neben seine Narbe. "Alex du bist in guten Händen, keine Angst O.K, du musst Gesund werden"! Alex starrte sie mit wässrigen Augen an.  
  
*Nein ich habe Angst, es ist alles...! mir ist schlecht..."! * dachte Alex.  
  
In dem Moment übergab er sich auf dem Fußboden. "Oh mein Liebes..... ,"! Cass holte schnell eine Schüssel. Big Mom schaute noch mal aber dann gingen sie raus. Als die Schwester, Alex wieder hinlegte holte sie schnell ein Waschlappen noch zum abwischen. Danach hob sie das Hemd wieder auf, das vergessen neben der Liege lag. Cass half ihm beim ausziehen und Anziehen. Innerhalb von 5Minuten war er erschöpft und lag müde auf der Liege. Langsam vielen ihm die Augen zu. Nach 10 Minuten klopfte es kurz und der Arzt trat herein. Er ging langsam rüber und schaute sich den schlafenden Jungen an. Er seufzte leicht,  
  
"Hallo Doc"! sagte Cassjopaia ruhig. " Hallo Cass, heute ist viel los nicht "! Er lächelte und setzte sich neben den Jungen. Mit seiner Hand tastete er nach Alex Puls. "Wie heißt der kleine Mann"! " Alex, ich schätze das er 4 Jahre alt sein dürfte, von seiner Größe her"! Cass holte ein Fieberthermometer mit einer dazu gehörigen Hülle. Sie schritt wieder an Dr. Fletschers seihte. "Schon Fieber gemessen"? "Nein, da er vorher gebrochen hatte, ich wollte es gerade messen"! sie ging rüber und drehte den kleinen jungen, winkelte die Beine etwas an und steckte es leicht in den Po. In der Zeit hörte Dr. Fletscher mit seinem Stethoskop die Rückseite des jungen ab. " Nicht gut, seine Lunge Rasselt..., kaltschweißig..., und er ist definitiv unter Ernährt "! In den Moment Piepste das Fieberthermometer, Cass nahm es wieder raus, zog die Schutzhülle ab und warf sie weg. Sie las es ab, "39,7C, Doc" dann legte sie es weg und schrieb es in die neu angelegte Akte hinein mit den anderen Aussagen.  
  
"Gut, ich möchte dass Alex heute noch geröntgt wird, sowie ein Großes Blutbild gemacht wird und er muss gewaschen werden, fürs erste sollte er ein Zäpfchen und ein Zugang gelegt bekommen! Cass nickte und schrieb mit. "Wo sind seine Eltern?"  
  
"Sie müssten draußen sitzen, und den Anmeldebogen ausfüllen"! "Gut, Gut ich hole Sie dann"! Er stand auf und ging hinaus. 5. Minuten später kam er wieder herein mit dem Anmelde Formular. Sein Blick viel auf Alex und starrte ihn traurig an. "Der kleine lebt seit 3 Jahren bei einem Mann, er ist ca. 5 Jahre alt, Eltern??". Er legte das Formular in die Akte hinein. Cass schaute entsetzt. "Nein, oh bei Merlin, das arme Kind da muss man doch was tun"! Hinter ihm hörte er Husten und schwere Atemgeräusche, er drehte sich um und sah den kleinen Jungen sich krümmen. Er ging zu ihm und strich langsam über seinen Rücken." Hallo Alex, ich bin Dr. Fletscher, ich möchte dich vorne auf deiner Brust noch kurz abhören "! Alex schaute ihn Ängstlich an aber drehte sich Langsam auf den Rücken zurück. Fletscher schaute in müde Smaragdaugen.  
  
*Bei Merlin, er kommt mir bekannt vor .Aber Nein., das kann nicht sein! Woher ?..Mh? *  
  
Er nahm wieder sein Stethoskop und horchte ihn vorne ab.  
  
" Gut, Alex leider bist du noch nicht ganz fertig, ich möchte dir noch einen Zugang legen und Blutabnehmen"! Cass stand wieder an seiner Seite und gab ihm eine Schale mit Tupfer, Desinfektionsmittel, Spritze, 2. Röhrchen und einer Kanüle. Sie legte dem Jungen die Manschette um den rechten Arm an und zog sie was fest. Alex schaute mit großen ängstlichen Augen, die Spritze an.  
  
Dr. Fletscher desinfizierte kurz die obere Handfläche, und sprach mit dem jungen, das es nur kurz wehtun würde. Alex atmete immer aufgeregter, als die Nadel piekste zuckte er kurz und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Shh... ist gut, gleich ist es vorbei"! Schnell setzte er dir Kanüle ein und entnahm von da noch Blut. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Eine Tiefe Männer stimme dröhnte um den Raum. "Ah ..da bist du.!". Cass schaute hoch. "Wer sind sie.."? "Ich bin Doug Hanson, Alex Vormund"! sagte er mit harter Stimme und schaute Alex starr an. Alex erschrak und senkte seinen Kopf. Mundungus sah dieses und runzelte leicht die Stirn. " Ich bin Dr. Fletscher, Alex behandelnder Arzt. Er wurde vorhin hier her gebracht, er ist sehr Krank und muss hier bleiben."! Sprach Dr.Fletscher. Hanson verzog das Gesicht. "Ich werde Alex zu unserem Hausarzt mitnehmen, er bleibt dann bei ihm und Alex braucht nicht hier bleiben, ich werde es anordnen und dann hole ich ihn ab machen sie die Papiere fertig."! Damit drehte er sich und schritt hinaus. "Ich muß....."! weiter kam Mundungus nicht den Alex hustete wieder und hielt sich den Bauch, er zog wieder schwer Luft.  
  
Mundungus Augen verbreiterten als er Alex Not sah. "Scheiße, zischte er "Alex, hör es ist gut beruhig dich., Langsam atmen., ein und aus!" Alex fühlte sich noch mehr bedrängt und schob sich an die Wand. Seine Angst wurde immer größer da er kein Spray mehr hatte. Seine Lippen drehten langsam bläulich schnell stand Mundungus auf und holte ein Cortison Spray. "I c h . ha b .Ang.st !"sprach er zwischen Luft holen.  
  
Er wollte aufstehen doch Mundungus gab ihm schnell eine Spritze und Cass hielt ihn noch etwas fest da er sich wehrte .Er hielt den Spray in Alex Mund und drückte 1mal, der kleine wusste genau was er tun musste. Die Spritze half ihm ruhiger zu werden. Seine Atmung war noch schwerfällig aber besser. Mundungus atmete Leicht auf." Gut, Alex hast du schon öfters Asthma Anfälle gehabt"? Alex nickte schwach, und seine Augen fielen mit Schwerfälligkeit zu. "Cass, wir müssen sicherstellen das Alex hier bleibt ich Trau dem Mann nicht ein Fuß"! flüsterte er zu ihr. Cass nickte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und ließ Alex mit einem Spruch säubern. " Gut Cass, ich wollte gerade das gleiche tun, er ist also erschöpft und verängstigt"! sagte Fletscher und Cass lächelte. Danach holte Sie ein IV- Beutel hing ihn an einen Hänger auf, nahm den dünnen Schlauch und steckte ihn auf die Kanüle .Sie drehte den Tropfenzähler auf mittel auf und strich Alex kurz über seinen Kopf.  
  
1.Stunde später auf der Krankenstation.  
  
Laute Stimmen halten durch den Flur. "Nein, Definitiv er hat vorhin noch ein Anfall gehabt und muss unter Intensiver Kontrolle bleiben"! Gab Mundungus an. "Dr. Fletscher, ich bitte sie, sie wollen doch kein Ärger mit meinem Anwalt, ich bin der Vormund des Kindes und habe Rechte über es."! "Ich bleibe dabei, das Kind ist in keinem Zustand verschoben zu werden"! "Gut dann lassen sie mir keine Wahl..."! Hanson drehte sich zu seinem Anwalt und flüsterte leise, der Anwalt nickte kurz. 20. Minuten später wurde Alex auf geweckt von Cass. "Alex Mr. Hanson lässt dich abholen, er nimmt dich mit nach Hause...!" Ihre Stimme knackte fast, als sie Alex mit seinen Augen anschaute und geschlagen aufgab. Ihr Herz presste zusammen, sie kannte den jungen gerade mal 3 Stunden, aber er war so allerliebste unschuldig. "Bitte gehen sie auf die Seite..."! Cass wurde auf die Seite geschoben. Hinter ihr kamen zwei Sanitäter. An Der Tür stand eine Frau mit streng nach hinten gekämmtem schwarzem Haar, Dunkel grauen Damen Anzug und paar Blättern in der Hand. Sie schaute eingebildet auf das Blatt. "Gerichts Beschluss" Cass öffnete ungläubig den Mund. Alex wurde hoch gehoben von einem Sanitäter, der andere nahm die Medikamente Schläuche u.s.w. Dr. Fletscher stand im Flur mit verschränkten Armen. Seine Augen starrten Hanson an, wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Hanson schon tausendmal gestorben. Alex kam vorbei durch das Fieber wimmerte er bewusst oder eher unbewusst Wörter vor sich her. "Paddy, komm zu mir Padfoot...!"(Hoffe es ist richtig geschrieben!!) Alex lächelte leicht. Fletscher starrte entsetzt auf Alex, seine Gedanken stürmten in seinen Kopf nur so. Hanson grinste und ging neben Alex her.  
  
Draußen im Eingang wurde Alex in einem Krankenwagen reingelegt. Die Türe wurde zu gezogen und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. "Dr. Fletscher! " Hanson sprach den geschockten Arzt an. " Äh.. ja.?" Stotterte er raus. " Danke für ihre Bemühungen!" er grinste schlecht und drehte sich, sein Auto stand im Halte Verbot. Er öffnete seine Tür und stieg mit der Frau ein und fuhr weg. " Dieses Arschloch, was glaubt er wer er ist..."! Cass stand mit wütend funkelten Augen am Eingang.  
  
Fletscher fluchte unter seinem Atem.  
  
* Klar jetzt weiß ich, an wenn er mich erinnert., es muss.. , das Kind sein, die Augen, die Haare.. Oh scheiße, Albus wird mich töten *  
  
Moonlight 10 sept.2003  
  
Hoffe auf mehr Reviews!!! Sonst kein Kapitel !! ***SCHÄM***  
  
Aber ich LIEBE eure Reviews.!!! 


	3. Kapitel3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts!! Alles J.K.Rowling !  
Anmerkung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte!  
Wer dieses nicht mag sollte den zurück Button drücken und gehen!  
Die Paarung ist, H/D!  
Nanaki6  
Matjes  
Angel344  
"DANKE FÜR EURE REVIEWS!!".  
Auch meine stillen Leser die mir E-Mails geschrieben haben! .  
Ich freue mich über jede Kommentare! (  
So nun aber weiter! .  
  
KAPITEL.3  
Letztes Kapitel:  
Draußen im Eingang wurde Alex in einem Krankenwagen reingelegt. Die Türe  
wurde zu gezogen und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.  
"Dr. Fletscher! " Hanson sprach den geschockten Arzt an.  
" Äh.. Ja. ?" Stotterte er raus.  
" Danke für ihre Bemühungen!" Er grinste schlecht und drehte sich, sein  
Auto stand im Halte Verbot.  
Er öffnete seine Tür und stieg mit der Frau ein und fuhr weg.  
" Dieses Arschloch, was glaubt er wer er ist..." Cass stand mit wütend  
funkelten Augen am Eingang.  
Fletschet fluchte unter seinem Atem.  
* Klar jetzt weiß ich, an wenn er mich erinnert., es muss.. , Das Kind  
sein, die Augen, die Haare.. Oh scheiße, Albus wird mich töten *  
  
"Doc?" Sie schaute noch hinter dem Wagen her.  
Kopf schüttelnd hörte Cass, Mundungus fluchend weggehen.  
Was war denn jetzt Los? Stirn runzelnd drehte sie sich und ging hinter her.  
Paar Minuten später klopfte Cass an die Bürotür von Dr.Fletscher.  
Sie wartete und wollte gerade noch mal klopfen, als Mundungus Stimme  
erklang.  
"Herein,..!"  
Sie grinste und öffnete die Tür.  
Cass sah noch Albus Dumbeldore´s Kopf in den bläulichen Flammen.  
"Gut Mundungus! Die Sitzung ist um 20.00 Uhr! , Guten Tag Cass!"  
grüßte er lächelnd die Dame die jetzt hinter Mundungus stand.  
"Guten Tag Albus!" Sie lächelte charmant zurück. Sie schaute zum Doc der  
Müde seine Augen schloss und mit seinen Fingern kurz seine Nase klemmte  
bevor er Albus Aussage bestätigte.  
"Ja Albus!"  
Dumbeldore nickte und verschwand  
  
Ein Paar Stunden später.  
"Bei Merlin, Albus wie konnte das geschehen? Warum ist Arabella nichts  
aufgefallen? " Remus haute mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Arabella zuckte  
kurz zusammen. Sein Wolf Instinkt übermannte ihn fast vor Wut. Sirius saß  
zurzeit noch in seinem Versuch fest. Albus konnte Fudge nach 4 Jahren  
endlich überzeugen das Wahrheitsserum zu verwenden, um Sirius Black  
Unschuld zu beweisen. Nun war es fast soweit, dass Sirius ein freier Mann  
wieder sein würde, aber ein großer Schatten legte sich über diese Freude.  
Remus ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sacken.  
Harry sollte ab nächsten Monat, bei ihnen bleiben aber, Harry Potter,  
Sirius Black Patensohn war nicht mehr auffindbar. Nett ausgedrückt!  
In der Wirklichkeit wurde er verkauft. Diese Aussage wurde mit dem  
Wahrheitsserum erzwungen. Vernon Dursley bestätigte diese Aussage, mit dem  
Grund das sein Neffe das erste Mal seine Abnorme Art zeigte. Vernon Dursley  
lachte verzweifelt durch sein Geständnis und wurde fast getötet von den  
Auroren.  
Remus schaute zu Mad Eye Moody der wütend vor sich her grinste, sein  
falsches Auge kullerte in alle Richtungen vergnügt.  
Remus wusste das Vernon Dursley nichts mehr zum Lachen hatte. Aber das  
geschah dem verdammten Vixer recht! Sein eigener Neffe.  
"Gut Mundungus, darf ich dich bitten zu erzählen, was Heute geschah!"  
Er nickte rüber zum anderen Mitglied des Raumes der mit über 20 Leuten  
besetzt war.  
"Gut ein Junge mit Schwarzen Haar, grünen Augen, ungefähr 4 vom Aussehen  
her wurde heute ins Krankenhaus gebracht!" Als er 20 Minuten später fertig  
Erzählt hatte sah er Mrs. Weasley´s wässrige Augen ihn Anstarren. Sie hielt  
ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund, geschockt blinkte sie kurz und eine Träne  
kullerte ihre Wange runter.  
Remus bedeckte mit einer Hand sein Gesicht und atmete langsam durch.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein! Langsam schaute er wieder zu Albus.  
Dumbeldore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schaute über die Leute.  
Arabella Figg saß dort und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, daneben tröstete  
sie Minerva McGonagall. Gegenüber saß Severus Snape der seinen Anblick frei  
von Gefühlen hielt. Remus saß zwischen Charly Weasley und William Weasley  
die nachdenklich Mundungus anschauten.  
Dann erhob er seine Stimme.  
"Es ist nicht die Zeit, schuldige zu suchen! . Mundungus! Suche die  
Adresse von Mr.Hanson, Severus bitte benutze seine Kontakte nach  
Informationen. Wenn wir mehr haben, bilden wir Suchtrupps!".  
Jeder nickte seine Zustimmung.  
Anmerkung:  
Wir springen jetzt ein ganzes Stück vorwärts. Sirius ist frei gesprochen  
worden, Vernon Dursley wurde in eine geschlossene Anstalt gebracht!  
Harrys Spuren verloren sich in den Slums von England. Big Mom und ihr  
Lebensgefährte wurden nicht gefunden. Mr.Hanson verwischte seine Spuren  
gründlich!  
10 Jahre später.  
Musik schallte in die Umkleidungsräume, 3 Frauen saßen vor ihren Schmink  
Spiegel.  
"Blue, gib mir mal deinen Lippenstift!" Sagte die brünette zu der Blondine.  
Die gerade ihre langen Haare nach oben kämmte um ihren Polizei Hut auf zu  
setzen. Ihre kurz gebundene Bluse bedeckte kaum ihren Busen.Sie lächelte  
als sie sich rüber lehnte um der Brünetten den Lippenstift zu geben.  
"Hier, Branka!"  
In dem Moment knallte die Tür auf und laute Musik dröhnte rein, ein ca.40  
jähriger Mann mit Blauen Anzug stand in der Tür.  
"Emanuel, beweg deinen süßen Hintern, lass die Gäste nicht warten!  
Beeilung! , Beeilung! , " Schrie er.  
Emanuel erhob sich von ihren Stuhl, ihre roten Haare fielen auf ihre  
Schulter leicht.  
Sie hob ihr langes Bein an und machte den Reißverschluss von ihren Hohen  
schwarzen Lacklederstiefeln zu. Leicht konnte man ein Stück ihres Höschens  
unter dem kurzen Lederrock sehen.  
Sie lächelte zu Blue und zwinkerte mit ihrem rechten Auge.  
Der Mann hatte seine Augen auf der Frau. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Spur des  
Interesses.  
Langsam schritt sie zur Tür und rekelte sich am Türrahmen vorbei.  
"Sag Frank, sahst du genug von meinem Höschen?" Sie schaute ihn mit ihrem  
süßesten Lächeln an.  
Frank zog eine Augenbrauen hoch und ging wieder rauf. Hinter ihm Emanuel.  
Auf der Bühne angekommen, wartete Emanuel hinter dem Vorhang sie richtete  
noch mal ihre weiße Bluse. Sei zählte zurück 5, ..4, ..3, ..2, ..1, und  
los." Show must go one".  
Sie tanzte mit den Bässen und ließ ihre Hüften Erotisch schwingen. Frank  
beobachtete von seinem Punkt die Masse, er führte die größte und  
bekannteste Schwulen/Lesben Bar in New York. Das "Fantastic" (keine Ahnung  
ob es das wirklich gibt!)  
Er musste seinen Ruf behalten und so konnte er sich keine Fehltritte von  
seiner Seite leisten. Die Masse grölte als Emanuel sich wie eine Katze auf  
der Tanzfläche bewegte, besonders die weiblichen Gäste. Emanuel war einfach  
zum Anbeißen. Aber Frank stand nicht auf Frauen! Nein sein besonderes  
Herzstück, würde gleich seinen Auftritt haben. Aber erst musste er noch  
nach ein Paar speziellen Gästen rausschauen. Er lächelte und glitt zum  
Stammtisch der in der Loge stand.  
Der ganze Club wurde tropisch gekleidet, Rückzug Möglichkeiten für  
privatere Geschäfte lagen weiter weg von der Tanzfläche. Auf der Tanzfläche  
lief von der Bühne aus ein Weg, bis zur Mitte. Um die Tänzer/in besser  
beobachten zu können.  
Die Loge war der beste Aussichtspunkt da es zur Bühne gleich hoch lag.  
Zurzeit saßen 9. Leute um den Tisch.  
"Happy Birthday, Drac!" riefen die jungen Männer und Frauen zusammen.  
Sie stoßen mit Sekt an und Gratulierten einen gut aussehenden schneeblonden  
Jungen Mann. Seine mehr Grau als blaue Augen funkelten vor Unsinn.  
"Ja Draco, wie fühlt man sich mit 16?" Mit einem Smirk schaute ihn sein  
Patenonkel an.  
Draco lächelte und winkte ihn leicht weg.  
"Severus, ich Feier mein 16.Geburtstag in der besten Homosexuellen Bar von  
New York, meine Freunde Feiern mit mir, mir geht es prächtig!" sagte er  
Enthusiastisch.  
Severus zog seine Stirn kraus.  
Gerade als er Antworten wollte, räusperte sich jemand laut. Er drehte sich  
und sah den Inhaber der Bar vor dem Tisch stehen.  
"Mr.Malfoy ich möchte ihnen kurz persönlich zu ihrem Geburtstag  
Gratulieren, alles Gute!" Er nahm kurz Dracos Hand und schüttelte sie.  
Draco hob seine Augenbrauen und wartete.  
"Ich möchte ihnen ein Persönliches Geschenk geben! Sie dürfen sich einer  
meiner Leute Aussuchen, Er wird ihnen eine Nacht zur Verfügung stehen!"  
Blaise keuchte von der Seite, und Flint grinste heftig. Severus zog seine  
Augenbraun hoch und betrachtete sein Patenkind.  
Ja war Draco zu einem stattlichen Zauberer heran gewachsen, von außen  
schien Draco hochnäsig und arrogant. Doch Severus wusste besser, Draco  
spielte seine Rolle gut.  
Der Dunkle Lord wurde wieder geboren in Dracos 4.Jahr, ein Schüler musste  
sein Leben dafür lassen. Draco wollte nicht auf den Knien rutschen und  
Befehle befolgen um nachher bestraft zu werden oder vorher, ganz nach der  
Laune des schlangen Monsters.  
Lucius hingegen rutschte auf seinen knien, aber sein einziges Kind war  
alles für ihn. Er respektierte die Antwort seines Sohnes, obgleich er sehr  
zornig gewesen war.  
Severus, war dabei gewesen und hielt ihn davon ab Draco zu schlagen.  
Er lächelte als er daran zurück dachte wurde aber rausgezogen, als er  
Dracos stimme hörte.  
"Danke schön, ich werde geehrt Mr.Thomson!"  
Frank lächelte.  
"Gut, dann Genießen sie die Show! , Sagen sie mir Bescheid wenn sie  
ausgewählt haben!"  
Draco nickte und Thomson ließ die Loge.  
Dann wurde es Plötzlich Dunkel und ruhig. Auf der Bühne schimmerte blaues  
Licht und Nebel schoss aus den Maschinen. Musik fing an und drei Männer  
standen auf der Bühne in Polizei Kleidung, einer der Drei zog an einer  
Leine. Langsam kroch eine kleinere Person hinter den Drein herum, der  
definitiv Jüngere Mann hatte um seinen Hals eine starke Kette an der die  
Leine befestigt war. Er trug ein Hautenges weißes Hemd und eine schwarze  
Lederhose mit Gürtel. Sein Schulterlanges Haar war zurück gebunden.  
Draco beobachtete den Jungen Interessiert.  
Die Männer zogen sich Reihe nach dem Takt aus, ein Teil nach dem andern.  
Die Masse brüllte und Blaise pfiff. Draco und Severus lachten laut heraus.  
Blaise zuckte nur und jubelte weiter. Der Schwarzhaarige Junge saß in der  
Mitte Kopf nach unten.  
Severus betrachtete den Jungen. Er dürfte höchstens 15 sein, aber durfte er  
dann hier Arbeiten? Severus lächelte, wieder bei Draco anscheinend hatte er  
gefallen an dem jungen genommen, seine Augen ließen nicht ab von ihm.  
Interessant! .Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch den Mann angezogen der an  
der Kette zog. Der Junge schaute auf und seine grünen Smaragd Augen  
starrten zu ihrem Tisch. Severus fühlte ein Ping von Traurigkeit für ihn.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge erhob sich würdevoll und drehte dabei sich.  
Sein Rücken zeigte jetzt zu der Masse, die hysterisch zu kreischen anfing.  
Draco klappte der Mund auf. Die Hose zeigte eine reizvolle Sicht von dem  
nackten Hinternteil.  
Langsam zog der Junge zum gut gebauten Mann und tanzte reizvoll herum.  
Seine Hände glitten langsam vom Oberkörper herunter.  
Draco schloss seinen Mund und schluckte schnell. Er verfluchte so feste  
Hosen angezogen zu haben.  
Als der Junge Mann auf den Tanzboden wieder glitt, und katzenartig zur Loge  
kroch.  
Seine Grünen Smaragdaugen fixierten eine Person. Blaise hielt den Atem an.  
Er schaute auf den Jungen, der zu ihm gekrochen kam. Draco saß daneben und  
beobachtete die Szene. Der Junge hatte auf seiner Stirn Schweißperlen und  
sein Atem war unregelmäßig. Blaise konnte den Jungen fast berühren als er  
wieder zurückgezogen wurde.  
Er seufzte enttäuscht aus, aber himmelte den Jungen an als dieser sich  
sinnlich die haare von der Stirn schob.  
Severus sah kurz die Narbe und keuchte leicht auf.  
"Bei Merlin, das gibt es doch nicht! " Severus hielt sich davon ab, aus dem  
Stuhl zuspringen.  
  
Bitte, Bitte, Bitte drückt den kleinen Button unten Links und schreibt mir  
eure Kommentare!  
Ich warte geduldig! ;-))  
  
Moonlight 20.September 22.55 Zeit 


	4. Kapitel4

Hallo Zusammen!!  
Disclaimer : Wie immer , 1.verdiene kein Geld damit ! 2. Mir gehört nichts!  
Warnung: Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte wer dies nicht mag sollte  
zurückgehen, ansonsten bleibt mir nur zu sagen ließt und genießt!  
Noch Pg-13 bald R! Gebe aber vorher bescheid!  
Auch freue ich mich Riesig über meine Leser die mir fleißig geschrieben  
haben!  
DANKE SCHÖN!  
Angel344  
Matjes  
MindmasterSchuldig: Ich werde immer Sonntag aktualisieren, da ich noch  
Arbeiten gehe! ;-)  
Yvanne  
Nanaki6  
Zissy: ;-)) *grins* über deine E-Mail habe ich mich echt schlapp gelacht!!  
*Prustnochimmer* in der Schule ! Nee wie Cool..!  
Susy2902  
Und natürlich meine Stillen Leser!  
Aber jetzt Los! Viel Spaß!  
Letztes Kapitel.  
Er seufzte enttäuscht aus, aber himmelte den Jungen an als dieser sich  
sinnlich die haare von der Stirn schob.  
Severus sah kurz die Narbe und keuchte leicht auf.  
"Bei Merlin, das gibt es doch nicht! " Severus hielt sich davon ab, aus dem  
Stuhl zuspringen.  
  
Kapitel.4  
Der Tänzer zog die Leine zu einem Käfig, der jetzt in der Mitte der Bühne  
stand.  
Alex kroch schwermütig wieder hinein, er spielte seine Rolle gut. Frank  
beobachtete sein Herzstück.  
Die Käfigtüre wurde geschlossen und Alex schaute erotisch in die Masse. Er  
strich sein Körper in dem er langsam sein Finger leckte und vom Mund runter  
übers Kinn, entlang Hals und Oberkörper bis zum Bauchnabel. Langsam glitt  
seine Hand unter das Shirt und schob es Langsam rauf. Sein Oberkörper  
zeigte ansetze von leichten Jungenhaften Muskeln. Die Masse Grölte wieder.  
Alex hob auf eine reizende weise seine Augenbraun mehrmals und ließ aber  
zur Enttäuschung aller sein Hemd wieder fallen.  
Stattdessen rekelte er sich an den Käfigstangen, sein Körper stimmte mit  
der Musik überein.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, er hob seinen Kopf an und  
schaute zur Loge, das Licht ging aus. Es war kurz dunkel, das Licht und die  
Musik wurde wieder eingeschaltet. Die Drei Muskelmänner standen noch auf  
der Bühne verneigten sich und liefen hinter einander von der Bühne.  
Der Käfig war nicht mehr da.  
Draco starrte an dem Punkt noch als es immer lauter wurde. Er schaute um  
sich und sah die Masse "Zugabe" grölen. Severus erhob sich langsam.  
"Was tust du Sev?" Draco schaute seinen Patenonkel fragend an.  
"Komme gleich wieder, gehe mir nur mal die Beine vertreten!" Er drehte sich  
und ging die kurze Treppe runter in Richtung zu den umkleiden Kabinen. Die  
Tänzerinnen schauten Severus an und runzelten die Stirn.  
Branka stoppte den Schwarzhaarigen Mann.  
"Stopp, dürfte ich wissen, wohin sie wollen? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen ja  
helfen!" Sie lächelte ihn süß an.  
Severus grollte innerlich aber lächelte süß zurück.  
"Ja meine Dame! Ich möchte mit Mr.Thomson sprechen! Wo kann ich ihn  
finden?"  
"Oh, Frank!" Sie überlegte kurz. "Gut er ist in der Umkleidekabine.3, gutes  
Glück!" Sie winkte ihn durch.  
Severus lächelte und schritt zur Tür die leicht angelehnt war, Stimmen  
wahren zu hören. Er stellte sich daneben und hörte zu.  
"Es reicht, Alex!" schrie Mr. Thomson.  
"Frank, ich..." er wurde durch Mr.Thomson wieder abgebrochen.  
"Nein, Alex ich will nichts davon hören, du ziehst die Show durch sonst  
weißt du was passiert...!"  
Kurze Stille.  
Severus hörte ein Pumpspray und tiefes einatmen.  
"Ich lass dich abholen, in 5Minuten bist du fertig!" Sprach Ärgerlich die  
Stimme. Severus hörte schritte. Schnell ging er etwas zurück.  
Die Tür ging auf und Thomson trat raus, überrascht schaute er in Severus  
Gesicht. Er überlegte kurz, aber der Groschen fiel nun doch.  
"Oh, ja hat Mr.Malfoy sich schon entschieden?" Er schaute fragend in  
Severus Gesicht.  
Severus grinste.Er sah seine Chance um mit dem Jungen Mann reden zu können.  
"Ja, in der tat! Ihr junger Tänzer von vorhin!" Antwortete er beiläufig.  
Frank zog ein Gesicht und wollte gerade Antworten, als Severus noch mal  
eingriff.  
"Sie wollen doch nicht mit der Malfoy Familie verwirren...! Oder?" Er  
lachte höhnisch und ließ es sickern.  
"Nein nicht, aber dieser Tänzer ist nicht zu vergeben!" Sagte er müde" er  
ist hier nur Tänzer, keine Bettahngelegenheit!".  
"Gut, ich denke mein Patensohn würde erfreut sein um eine Privat  
Vorstellung zu bekommen!" Thomson wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Severus  
blockte ihn direkt ab.  
"Ich versichere ihnen das es nur eine Tanzvorführung sein wird nicht mehr!"  
Thomson nickte durchdacht, Severus hielt unbewusst denn Atem an.  
"Ja, ich denke das dieses O.k sein würde, wann? Und wo?"  
Severus atmete langsam aus.  
"Wie wäre es mit nächstem Freitag? Sagen wir 20.00 Uhr im unseren Hotel!"  
Mr.Thomson nickte. Gerade dann ging ein Türsteher an ihnen vorbei.  
"Hey Col ( wird wie von der Serie "Charmed" gesprochen! )!" Rief er zu ihm  
und hielt ihn gerade noch am Arm fest.  
"Ja, Frank?" Er sah aus wie ein Bodybuilder und sein Kopf glänzte wie eine  
Bowling Kugel. Seine fast Schwarze Haut glänzte unter dem Kragenhemd.  
"Bring mein Herzstück, zurück! Du weißt Bescheid!" Col nickte, er drückte  
die Tür neben Thomson auf und ging hinein.  
Kurz darauf, ging Col mit Alex hinaus. Er sah noch blasser aus, als auf der  
Bühne.  
Severus schaute sich den Jungen genau an, während er vorbei ging. Alex  
bemerkte die Blicke und schaute den Mann an der ihn anstarrte. Obsidien  
Augen trafen Smaragd Augen. Severus starrte den jungen an der ihn traurig  
musterte. Alex schaute durcheinander, ihn überkam ein Gefühl von  
Leichtigkeit, das er schon lange nicht mehr Gefühlt hatte. Er konnte nicht  
sagen warum! Aber irgendwie schaute der Mann der in schwarz und Smaragdgrün  
angekleidet wurde "Schützend!" aus.  
"Ja das musste es sein!" Dachte Alex als er eine Hand auf seine Schulter  
spürte.  
Er schien nicht zu beachten aber Col führte ihn langsam mit einer Hand auf  
seiner Schulter den Flur entlang. Alex nickte kurz und drehte seinen Kopf  
wieder nach vorne.  
Severus wollte hinter her schreien, aber er wurde sich Mr. Thomsons  
Anwesenheit bewusst.  
Stattdessen brummte etwas und drehte sich dann, noch mal zu Thomson.  
"Ich danke ihnen Mr.Thomson, wir bleiben in Verbindung!" Damit schüttelte  
er kurz mit ihm die Hände und ging.  
Col öffnete die Autotür von einem schwarzen BMW Roadstar.  
"Rein Alex!" Er schob ihn sanft hinein.  
Als sie 20. Minuten gefahren waren, hielt Col vor einem Großen Tor an. Das  
Grundstück wurde mit Wächtern umringt, wie ein Hoch Sicherheitsgebäude.  
Ein Sicherheitsbeamter ging zum Auto. Col ließ das Fenster herunter.  
"Hey Bob!" Grüßte er ihn.  
"Col!" Bestätigte er.  
Er schaute hinten rein und grinste.  
"Der Junge schläft!" Col hob seine Augenbrauen an.  
"Kein Wunder. ,!" Bob nickte und ging zurück, er winkte sie durch.  
Bob betätigte sein Handy.  
"Berta, Alex kommt rauf!" Danach klappte er es wieder zu.  
Col öffnete die Autotür und hob Alex an.  
Er ging die große Eingangstreppe rauf, das Haus war eine Riesen große  
Villa, die Türe öffnete sich und eine mollige Frau stand auf der Seite und  
ließ ihn herein.  
"Guten Abend Col, war es wieder voll?" Er nickte nur.  
Berta ging die große Treppe hinauf und hielt am 4.Zimmer auf der rechten  
Seite an. Sie öffnete sie und ließ Col hinein.  
Er legte seine Fracht vorsichtig auf Bett und deckte ihn zu. Berta schaute  
auf den blassen Jungen besorgt.  
"Wie oft Col?" Berta schaut ihn fragend an.  
"Frank, sagte nichts aber ich denke vielleicht 1oder 2-mal, er sah ziemlich  
blass aus!"  
Berta nickte, strich Alex eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf  
die Stirn.  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als gedacht.  
Piep, Piep, Piep  
Alex stöhnte auf und vergrub seinen Kopf unter das Kissen.  
Piep, Piep, Piep  
Er hob seine Hand und tastete nach dem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch, er fand  
ihn und schlug drauf. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und seufzte leicht  
auf. "Oh Gott mein Leben saugt!" Dachte er.  
Alex nahm sein Kopfkissen und warf es gegen die Wand. Mit einem Ächzen  
stand er auf, schnell schritt er ins Badezimmer zum Duschen. Er kleidete  
sich aus, legte seine Sachen auf einen Hocker und ging in die Kabine.  
Er ließ heißes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen.  
10 Minuten später kam er mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet um seine Hüften  
raus.  
Alex blickte in seinen Kleiderschrank und holte eine verwaschene Jeans mit  
einem Roten T-Shirt und Unterwäsche heraus.  
Als er angekleidet war, hüpfte er aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppen runter  
und in die Küche zum Frühstücken.  
Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein.  
"Alex!" Schrie Berta plötzlich auf.  
"Guten morgen zusammen!" Er grüßte das restliche Personal.  
Schnell setzte er sich an einem freien Stuhl, er schaute Berta mit  
Hundeaugen an.  
Bob gluckste leise und Andy, Bertas Lebensgefährte lächelte an Alex'  
Mätzchen. Alex schaute leicht zur Seite und sah Andys lächeln, seine  
Smaragdaugen leuchteten auf.  
"WIE OFT SOLL ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN, Mach das nicht mit deiner Bigmom?" Sie  
schrie erst, aber nach dem sie Alex Gesicht sah, wurde ihre Stimme leiser.  
"Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht wieder stehen!" Sagte er glucksend.  
Berta schüttelte ihren Kopf und stellte Alex ein Teller mit Pfannkuchen  
hin.  
"Essen, Alex!"  
Bob stand auf, verabschiedete sich dann um zum Schichtwechsel zu gehen.  
Nach und nach lehrte sich die Küche. Zum Schluss saßen nur noch die Drei  
dort.  
"Berta lieb?" Andy musterte seine Lebensgefährtin.  
"Ja Schatz!" Sie räumte das Geschirr ab.  
"Frank kommt nachher mit, mit seinem Gast!"  
Berta ließ die Teller vor Schreck fallen und schaute auf Alex. Dieser  
schaute von seinem Teller hoch. Er legte ruhig die Gabel daneben.  
  
Draco saß am Slytherin Tisch und schaute zu Blaise der träumerisch in die  
Luft starrte.Er grinste und stieß ihn in die Seite.  
"Hey Blaise, siehst du da was Besonderes?"  
Blaise schaute runter und errötete. Pansy lachte laut auf.  
"Nope, Draco! Er träumt von der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit! Obwohl ich sagen  
muss die rothaarige gefiel mir besser!" Sie klatschte Blaise  
freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
" Oh komm Pansy!" Blaise schaute sie mit einem Blick an der ihr sagte Ich-  
weiß-was-du-willst-Blick und schaute rüber zum Gryffindore Tisch wo eine  
Brünette mit einem Rothaarigen saß.  
"Mhh Granger!" Schmunzelte sie in ihr Blondes Haar. Ihre Augen starrten an  
das Mädchen wie sie Genüsslich die Kaffeetasse an ihre roten Lippen setzte.  
Blaise lachte und begann sein Frühstück erneut.  
Draco runzelte die Stirn etwas, aber brach in ein volles Lächeln aus.  
Ja, die schwarzhaarige Schönheit! Er ächzte leise. Noch eine Woche und er  
würde ihn Privat sehen. Severus erklärte ihm gestern Abend noch, das er ein  
Treffen ausgemacht hatte für nächste Woche, im Hotel.  
Er konnte es kaum abwarten, ein Privater Tanz nur für ihn. Er fuhr durch  
sein Haar und grinste zu ein Paar Mädchen und Jungs die ihn anhimmelten.  
Severus, ging zurück und erklärte Draco über seine Vorgehensweise, sein  
Patenkind grinste und stimmte zu.  
Als der Abend zu Ende ging nahmen sie ein Portschlüssel zurück nach  
Hoegsmade, die Gruppe lief nach Hogwarts rauf und sagten Gute Nacht zu  
ihrem Hauslehrer.  
Severus ging aber nicht schlafen sondern schnurstracks in Dumbeldors Büro.  
"Guten Abend, Severus! Ich nehme an der Abend verlief gut?"  
"Ja Albus! Überraschend gut... !" Er machte eine kurze Pause, aber erzählte  
ihm dann von dem Abend.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Harry Potter ist, seine Blitznarbe war nicht  
zu übersehen, bei der Blässe!" Sagte er durchdacht.  
Albums stand sofort auf.  
"Wir werden mit ein Paar Mitgliedern ihn rausholen!"  
"Das geht nicht, er wurde weggefahren und außerdem ist da noch irgendwas im  
Spiel, höchst wahrscheinlich wird er erpresst dort zu arbeiten, ich hörte  
ein Gespräch mit Thomson und dem jungen!"  
Albus setzte sich wieder zurück, er schaute Severus ruhig an und wartete  
auf den jüngeren Mann.  
Severus seufzte in Gedanken.  
"Gut, ich habe ein Treffen mit dem jungen und Draco ausgemacht, nächsten  
Freitag um 20.00 Uhr im unseren Hotel!"  
Albus lächelte an ihm.  
"Dann werden wir Freitag das Treffen für uns auch benutzen, um mit Alex zu  
reden!"  
Severus schaute durchdacht den älteren Mann an.  
  
"ALEX!" Rief Frank in der Turnhalle. Der Junge drehte sich erschrocken um.  
"Ja Sir?" Er ging im schnelle schritt rüber zu denn zwei Männern, blieb  
aber stehen als er den zweiten Mann erkannte.  
"Ich möchte das du unsern Gast kennen lernst er wird hier einige Zeit  
bleiben, und ich erwarte das du höflichst bist! Denn unsere Gäste werden  
hier gut behandelt nicht ALEX?" Sagte er und blitzte Alex von der Seite an.  
Alex nickte leicht und verstand.  
"Doug Hanson Sir! Sagte er Hass erfüllt.  
"Alex, mein lieb bist du gewachsen! Wie lang ist es jetzt her 9-10 Jahre  
seit dem du bei Mr.Thomson lebst?" Er studierte den Jungen von oben nach  
unten ab.  
Er nickte zu Frank mit einem Lächeln. "Wohl getan Frank!"  
"Danke Doug, war ein hartes Stück Arbeit mit ihm! Aber. , Er ist es wert!"  
Alex schaute runter um seinen Hass zu verstecken.  
"Alex, komm rüber! Wir müssen weiter üben bevor du kalt wirst!" Rief ein  
Mann in einem Übungsanzug für Kampfkünste.  
"Du kannst jetzt gehen!" Frank nickte zu dem Kampflehrer.  
Schnell nickend lief er zu seinem Lehrer rüber.  
"Entschuldigung Sensai!" Er nickte tief vor ihm.  
"Hai! Alex Sun!"  
Sie begannen wieder ihre Übungen. Alex schwarze Trainingshose flatterte bei  
den Sprüngen und seine Hände währten die Übungsschläge ab. Sie hielten das  
Tempo nicht lange Bei, da Alex wenig später auf dem Boden kniete vor  
Anstrengung.  
"Alex'sun, wir machen Pause! Gut für Atmung Hai!" Er ging zu ihm rüber und  
ließ den Jungen sich entspannen.  
"Sensai?"  
"Mhh..!" Er schaute den jungen freundlich an.  
"Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?"  
"Sicher, leg los!"  
"Ich habe jemanden getroffen!" Er hielt kurz inne." Dieser Mann! Ich hatte  
das Gefühl als ob ich bei ihm Sicher sein könnte!" Alex schaute in seines  
Lehrers Gesicht und sah dass er lächelte.  
"Hai, spreche weiter!" Aber wurde unterbrochen von Frank Thomson.  
"Entschuldigung, Meister Yang das ich sie unterbreche, aber ich muss Alex  
hier noch was sagen!"  
"Kein Problem Mr.Thomson!" Sagte er und massierte den Rücken beruhigend  
weiter.  
"Alex, du wirst am Freitagabend um 20.00Uhr mit dem Sohn der Malfoy Familie  
eine private Sitzung halten verstanden! Ich hoffe für dich das sie Positiv  
verläuft sonst wirst du deine "Bigmom" er spuckte den Namen geekelt raus"  
draußen auf der Straße wieder sehen, wenn sie es bis dahin schaffen...!" Er  
ließ den Satz für Alex selbst beenden.  
Der junge versteifte sich unter seinem Sensais Händen.  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
Bitte drückt den Knopf wieder unten links!!  
Ich habe mich über eure Reviews tierisch gefreut!  
*PRALLWIEEINGUMMIBALLAUFUNDAB!*  
Macht weiter so! Bitte, Bitte, Bitte! ;-)  
  
Moonlight 27.September 2003 22.05Uhr 


	5. Kapitel5

Kapitel.5  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Alles J.K.Rowling  
  
Kurze Erläuterung  
// Draco Gedanken  
-- Alex/Harrys Gedanken  
@  
..Was sollen die Märchen, sind es Lügen  
ich weiß gar nicht was und wie  
ich wirklich glauben kann  
wer hört mir zu  
wer ist mein Freund  
wo ist mein Weg  
in meinem Kopf fängt alles, plötzlich sich zu drehen an..!  
@  
"Leb deinen Traum" von Jasmin Wagner.  
@  
Alex schaute in die Spiegel der Empfangshalle des  
Lorenz-Hotel. Er sah ein mageren Jungen Mann, leicht angehauchter brauner  
Haut mit schwarzer Lederhose, schwarzen Stiefel, silberner Gürtelschnalle,  
schwarzes Stehkragenhemd und einem schwarzen Ledermantel. Sein mittellanges  
schwarzes Haar lag glatt auf seinen Schultern.  
Leicht zur Seite schauend sah er Cole und Nick seine Aufpasser, wie er sie  
benannte obwohl er mit beiden eine gute Freundschaft verband.  
"Los, Alex!" Cole drehte sich zu ihm. Alex nickte und drehte sich zum  
Raufgehen, als eine Frau anfing zu kreischen.  
"Oh mein Gott,... das ist ..., Das isst "Er"! Oh wie süß..., mein Gott, wie  
Sexy" schrie sie in Hysterie und rannte auf Alex zu. Seine Smaragdgrünen  
Augen weiteten sich, aber in diesem Moment schnappte Nick sich Alex' durch  
den Arm und brachte ihn von der Szene weg.  
Cole kam grinsend hinterher.  
"Du hast sie doch nicht.? Cole nickte, Nick fing an zu Lachen.  
Alex verdrehte seine Augen an den Mätzchen von Cole.  
" Gut, Gut so außer ordentliche Fans müssen Lieb behandelt werden! Nicht  
Nick?"  
"Ja Cole ! da liegst du sicher nicht falsch aber ihr die Handy Nummer von  
"Frank" zu geben...!" Nick prustete vor Lachen.  
"Jetzt, Jetzt...!" er schaute auf seine Uhr gehetzt " Beeilung! Malfoy  
Junior wartet nicht gerne!"  
@  
@  
Im Hotelzimmer ging es hoch her. Albus, Severus, Mundungus und Cass  
unterhielten sich über mögliche Behinderungen von außen  
Währenddessen saß Draco auf der Couch und schaute seinen Patenonkel mit  
einem Malfoy smirk an.  
// Sev, Sev ! Jetzt hab ich einiges gut bei dir! //Er grinste innerlich.  
Er beobachtete ein paar Minuten bis der Rektor zu ihm rüber kam.  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich hoffe das sie nicht zu sehr verärgert sind, aber sie  
helfen uns hiermit sehr! Sicher hat ihnen Severus erklärt, das dieser Junge  
Mann vermisst wurde seit 10 Jahren und nirgendwo auffindbar gewesen war?"  
"Nicht der Rede wert Sir, ich hoffe für sie dass es Harry Potter ist.!"  
//auch für mich!// dachte er schmunzelnd.  
Albus Dumbeldore betrachtet sein Schüler mit Glitzernden Augen und  
lächelte. Er wusste also bescheid Gut!  
"Danke, Mr. Malfoy!" er drehte sich um und sprach zu Cass.  
"Ich denke, sie sind die einzige Person hier mit Mundungus die Alex  
erkennen könnte, wenn es schwierig wird ...! Bitte ich sie Cass herein zu  
kommen um ihn zu beruhigen."  
Cass nickte und schaute in ihre Tasche für mögliche Medikamente.  
@  
Ein Klopfen holte sie nicht aus ihrer Ruhe, Albus legte ein unsichtbarkeits-  
Zauber auf sie. Als Draco keinen mehr sah rief er mit pochenden Herzen zur  
Tür.  
"Herein, die Tür ist offen!" er starrte auf die Tür die sich Langsam  
öffnete.  
Als erstes traten zwei Ehrfürchtige Männer herein, Draco nickte Arrogant an  
ihnen.  
Kurz danach trat ein Junger Mann herein. Draco hielt die Luft an und wagte  
kaum zu atmen.  
//Bei Merlin ist er reizvoll! Verflucht Severus! Wie kannst du mir das  
antun!// er brummte und stieg von der Couch auf.  
Langsam pirschte er sein Opfer an.  
@  
Alex kam hinter Cole und Nick ins Zimmer, er sah den schneeblonden Jungen  
auf sich zu kommen.  
- -Nah wenigstens ist er gut aussehend! Nah dann los...!- -  
Nick und Cole standen jeweils auf einer Seite von Alex.  
" Guten Abend Mr.?" Draco runzelte die Stirn und schaute Hoffnungsvoll den  
anderen Jungen an.  
"Thomson!" antwortete Alex langsam und schaute etwas irritiert im Zimmer  
herum.  
Er verengte seine Augen und versuchte etwas dar zustellen aber  
konzentrierte sich wieder auf den anderen jungen Mann.  
"Mr. Malfoy !" Alex bestätigte ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
" Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"  
"Gerne!"  
Draco holte kurz aus der Bar zwei Gläser mit Cola und stellte sie auf dem  
Couchtisch.  
"Cole, Nick würdet ihr freundlicher weise.!" er schaute zu Cole.  
"Alex, Unser Auftrag heißt keine Minute allein lassen!" er schaute den  
jungen Mann bittend an keinen Ärger zu machen.  
@  
Alex zog verärgert seinen Mantel aus, er verstand den Auftrag und doch  
hatte er keinen Privatleben. Nicht das, das irgendjemand je interessiert  
hatte. Nein ! Alex wusste worum es hier ging. Er war Thomsons Besitz und  
dieses musste unbeschädigt zurückkommen in allen hinsichten.  
- - Ich hasse ihn! Was würde ich nicht tun um zu entgehen! Aber nein! Ich  
muss an Berta denken und Jon!- -  
Alex setzte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und legte den Mantel auf die  
Couch. Mit einer Hand auf der Oberseite der Couch ging er langsam herum und  
strich das Material. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war direkt bei Alex.  
@  
Cass starrte von der Ecke aus, den Jungen Mann an der in das Zimmer herein  
kam. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als von hinten eine Hand auf ihren Mund  
sich legte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und sah Severus glänzend an ihr.  
Sie nickte leicht den Kopf und Verstand. In dem Moment schaute Alex  
irritiert durchs Zimmer. Albus Augen funkelten als er den Jungen Mann sah  
er trug zwar keine Brille aber es war klar das dieser Junge Harry Potter  
war, er nickte zu Severus.  
Ihr Plan konnte losgehen.  
Alle vier zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, Albus und Severus zielten auf die zwei  
Männer "Stupefy" flüsterten sie wie ein hauch.  
Sofort fielen Cole und Nick. Alex sprang ein Schritt zurück und starrte mit  
verengten Augen in die Ecke. Er schlug seine Hand und hielt seinen  
Zauberstab in der Hand. (Für alle die wissen wollten ob er zaubern kann! ;-  
)) *Kneep*)  
"Expelliarmus" rief er und 4. Zauberstäbe flogen in seine Richtung, er fing  
sie sich mit der anderen Hand sicher.  
@  
"Finite Incantatem" sagte er noch mal und die Personen wurden aufgedeckt.  
Alex starrte sie ungläubig an ein Mann ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit  
schwarzen Haar.  
War es fettig? Alex schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Konzentriere dich Alex!- -  
Daneben stand eine Frau die ihm bekannt vorkam, noch ein Mann in weiß  
gekleidet wie ein Arzt? Komisch ! Aber nicht so komisch wie der letzte  
Mann. Dieser hatte langes weißes Haar und blaue Augen die ihn hell  
anfunkelten dazu trug er eine Blaue.. Robe? Auf seinem Kopf gab es einen  
roten Spitzhut mit pinken Rändern. Er verzog sein Gesicht widerwillig in  
ein Grinsen, aber bekam sich wieder ein als er den Mann lächeln sah.  
Schnell hatte er seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Es war irgendwie  
irritierend.  
@  
"Könnten sie mir Bitte erklären..., Warum sie es für nötig halten sich zu  
verstecken? Ich benötige keine Spanner, wenn sie mich tanzen sehen wollen  
dann kommen sie ins "Fantastic" jeden Abend um 22.00 Uhr...! " er wurde  
durch ein Glucksen unterbrochen.  
@  
Draco lag auf der Couch und konnte sich kaum zurück halten, es war zu  
komisch sein Rektor und Paten Onkel wurden für Spanner gehalten. Er hielt  
sich seinen Bauch. Wenn das jemand erfahren würde, er prustete vor Lachen.  
@  
Alex zog eine Augenbraun hoch und starrte den Jungen Mann an. Ein Lächeln  
knackte über sein Gesicht. Er sah wie ein Engel aus, wie er da lag und  
Lachte.  
" Draco, Bitte!" ermahnte ihn Severus obwohl er sehr gut nachvollziehen  
konnte was der junge dachte. Dadurch hatte er wieder Alex volle  
Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Mr. Thomson setzen sie sich doch Bitte, wir sind nicht hier um sie zu  
beobachten, obwohl ich sicher bin das sie eine sehr gute Arbeit damit  
erledigen!" er lächelte den jungen an.  
"Was wollen sie dann und wer sind sie?" er zog seinen Zauberstab fest.  
Severus beachtete dies und grinste in sich hinein.  
"Ich mein Junge bin Albus Dumbeldore Rektore von Hogwarts eine Schule für  
Hexerei und Zauberei, zur meiner linken Seite Severus Snape Trankmeister in  
Hogwarts, auf meiner rechten DR. Mundungus Fletscher und Cassjopaia de  
Flow Krankenschwester von St.Mungos.!"  
@  
Er nickte und wartete bis. Wie hieß der Mann noch mal? ja Dumbeldore weiter  
ging.  
" Du mein Junge, bist nicht Alex Thomson! Wie du sicherlich weißt! Dein  
richtiger Name ist "Harry James Potter!"  
" Sie scherzen Mr. Dumbeldore ich kann nicht...!" weiter kam er nicht den  
Mundungus Fletscher hielt ihm eine Geburtsurkunde hin, sowie ein  
Arztbericht als er 5 Jahre alt gewesen ist.  
"Alex, wir können mit einem Zauber deine Abstammung prüfen!"  
"Gut ,Prüfen sie es!"  
Albus trat vor ihm und schwang mit einer Bewegung seinen Zauberstab über  
ihn.  
Goldenes Licht fiel über ihm und im roten Licht wurden in der Luft zwei  
Namen geschrieben.  
@  
James-Godric Potter  
Lilian Evans Potter  
@  
Geschockt setzte er sich ruhig hin. Alex wusste dass er angenommen wurde  
aber jetzt die richtigen Namen von seinen wirklichen Eltern zu hören  
entsetzte ihn doch.  
@  
Eine Stunde später, saß Alex ruhig auf der Couch aber Leichen blass.  
Innerhalb einer Stund wurde ihm erklärt das seine Eltern ermordet wurden  
von einem Psychopath Namens Voldemort, Er einen Paten hatte der in Azkaban  
einem Zauberer Gefängnis war aber Unschuldig und frei seit knapp 10 Jahren.  
@  
Draco schaute ihn mitfühlend von der Seite an. Alex atmete langsam ein und  
aus er schüttelte seinen Kopf, langsam stand er auf er ging rüber zum  
Fenster und öffnete es, es war alles so stickig er fummelte an seinem Hemd  
und öffnete es etwas. Cass beobachtete ihn.  
" Alex!" rief sie ihn langsam an.  
" Ich bin nicht Alex..., ich bin. Harry!" flüsterte er. Er hielt sich an  
der Fensterbank fest und atmete die kühle Luft ein.  
Cass stand langsam auf, Alex suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas. Aber  
er fand es nicht in Panik versetzt atmete er schlechter. Cass hinter ihm  
und hielt ein Asthma- Spray hin. Entsetzt schaute er hoch und traf ein  
echtes mitfühlendes Lächeln.  
"Alex, Ich möchte dass du mit uns nach Hogwarts kommst!" Albus stand nun  
auf und ging zu ihm rüber.  
"Ich kann nicht...!" sagte er besiegt so gerne wie er wollte, er konnte  
nicht, nicht ohne die zwei die für ihn immer da waren. Langsam seinen Kopf  
schüttelnd flüsterte er leise "Es geht nicht..., es tut mir leid...!"  
Albus Dumbeldore schaute traurig auf den jungen Mann.  
"Alex,!" Severus Snape sprach jetzt von der Couch "Frank Thomson erpresst  
sie richtig!" es war keine Frage.  
Alex straffte sich und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.  
"Ja, ich muss zurück sonst überleben sie es nicht!" er griff die  
Fensterbank fest um sein Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
"Wir werden dich da rausholen Alex, wir werden einen Weg finden!" diesmal  
stand Draco auf und ging rüber zu ihm. Alex schaute hoch, direkt in Silber-  
graue Augen.  
Beide waren vertieft sich gegenseitig in die Augen zuschauen, als Albus  
sich leicht grinsend räusperte.  
@  
Dumbeldore versprach Alex/Harry das sie ihn mit Berta und Jon rausholen  
würden. Alex nickte und glaubte aber noch nicht wirklich daran dass er  
Hoffen könnte.  
Severus hob zum Schluss den Fluch von Alex Wächtern auf und veränderte kurz  
ihr Gedächtnis.  
@  
Darnach wurden sie wieder unsichtbar. Langsam zog Alex seinen Mantel wieder  
an.  
Cole zeigte auf die Uhr und er verstand.  
"Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Malfoy!" hauchte er leise.  
Draco stand vor ihm, nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn wie ein Gentleman auf  
die Rückseite der Hand leicht.  
"Bestimmt Alex Thomson, bestimmt!" Lächelnd ließ er seine Hand wieder los.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
Nächstes Kapitel.  
Harry flieht allein! Warum?  
Lasst euch überraschen!  
Ich beziehe mich ab dem nächsten Kapitel auf Harry, also kein Alex mehr,  
fast..!  
  
Wieder vielen Lieben Dank an Euch fürs Schreiben  
@Susy2902  
@Zissy  
@Matjes  
Bitte drückt den unteren Button wieder und schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet!  
Freue mich über alle Kommentare.  
Moonlight4 3.oktober 


	6. Kapitel6

So da bin ich wieder!!  
Disclaimer: Wie immer, mir gehört nichts!  
Danke für eure Kommentare!! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Macht weiter  
so.  
Ich werde jede Woche ein neues Kapitel Hochladen, bei euren Berichten. ;-))  
Matjes: Ja ich hoffe, es klappt mir weiter so mit Draco! Ist meine erste  
Slash Story! ;-)  
MissAssassin: Mhh, ja mag ich es wenn er leiden muss! ;-)  
Susy2902: Nein du hast nichts überlesen, Sollte so sein! Aber deine Frage  
wird auch beantwortet!  
;-)  
TheSnitch: Janein! Habe zwar mal angefangen Krankenschwester zu lernen,  
habe es aber aufgehört! Und ja mag ich Sev auch so! Danke für das  
Kompliment!  
Angel344: Deine Frage wird beantwortet! ;-)  
  
Kapitel.6  
  
Langsam trank er seinen Whiskey aus. Ruhig zurück lehnend an die Couch  
beobachtete Frank Thomson auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Doug Hanson.  
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Verzeih Doug, aber den gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun!" fest  
entschlossen stellte er das Glas zurück.  
"Frank.. Frank, Was habe ich dir gesagt! Alex ist nicht mehr dein Geschäft,  
du hast über ihn Obacht übernommen und jetzt ist es an der Zeit das er es  
mir zurück zahlt! Egal was du sagst, er wird noch eine Woche bleiben,  
danach komme ich ihn abholen!"  
"Aber die Show?"  
"Finde einen Ersatz!" kam die kalte antwort.  
"Was wird aus Berta und Jon?" Frank schaute gereizt Doug an. Er verfluchte  
in seinen Gedanken den Mann.  
Doug fing lauthals an zu Lachen, ein Schauer kroch über Franks Rücken  
langsam hoch.  
" Ist mir gleich schmeiß sie raus! Verkauf Sie! Bring sie um! .Mir egal!"  
sagte er gelangweilt und schaute seine Fingernägel genauer an, als ob er  
was Dreck suchte.  
Frank nickte langsam.  
Keiner der beiden bekam das leichte Keuchen mit. Berta hielt ihre Hand vor  
den Mund, Langsam sah sieh nur Verschwommen die zwei Gestalten vor ihr. Sie  
Schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig, eine Woche, eine Woche.. sagte sie immer  
wieder zu sich.  
Die Haustür wurde aufgemacht und Schritte konnte man hören sich der Treppe  
zu nähern.  
"ALEX, komm ins Arbeitszimmer SOFORT!" rief Frank aus und Doug nickte  
amüsiert.  
Die Schritte hielten an und kamen jetzt näher ans Arbeitszimmer, ein Kurzes  
Klopfen Erklang.  
"Komm herein. Komm herein..!" Doug grinste dabei.  
Harry betrat den Raum und blieb stehen als er Doug Hanson sah. Sein Augen  
wanderten Langsam zu Frank Thomson irgendwas war falsch. Sein Magen drehte  
einige FlipFlops.  
"Warum so blass Alex?" Hanson schaute den Jungen Mann genauer an, um dann  
aufzustehen.  
Harry winkte Langsam mit der Hand ab, er hatte keine Absicht ihnen etwas zu  
erklären.  
Er ging einen Schritt zurück als Hanson vor ihm stand und seine Hand anhob.  
Doug sein Gesicht verzog.  
Schnell packte er seinen Hals und zog Harrys Gesicht nah zu seinem, so dass  
ihre Lippen fast sich trafen.  
"Du wirst schon erlernen, Respekt zu zeigen Junge! Nächste Woche ist deine  
Letzte Woche hier danach kommst du mit mir! Stell dich drauf ein!" zischte  
er. Seine andere Hand grabschte an Harrys Hintern und zog ihn an seine  
Hüfte.  
Harry straffte sich und Hanson grinste noch mehr. Ein Sinneslustiger  
Schimmer flatterte über Hansons Augen. Schnell leckte er über Harrys  
Gesicht.  
Geschockte Smaragdaugen schauten Frank Thomson an der zum töten bereit dort  
stand.  
Hanson ließ Harry wieder los.  
Schnell zog Harry zurück, er schluckte und rannte aus dem Arbeitszimmer  
raus, er klopfte fast Jon um. Geschockt stammelte Harry Entschuldigungen  
raus und lief in sein Zimmer.  
Er schmiss sich aufs Bett, schnell zog er sein Kopfkissen über den Kopf und  
schluchzte.  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, schmerzhaft zog sich seine Brust  
zusammen, es verletzte alles.  
Er weinte für all die Jahre die ertragen musste, die er so schlimm empfand.  
Aber er wusste genau in einer Woche würde er in die Hölle gehen, was ihm  
jetzt hier erschien wie der Himmel.  
Harry wusste genau was die Andeutung sein würde. Dafür hatte sich Doug  
Hanson zu deutlich ausgedrückt gerade.  
Schließlich total erschöpft schlief Harry ein.  
Ein Paar Stunden später, wurde er durch ein leises flüstern geweckt. Seine  
Augen schmerzten noch vom Weinen als er sie öffnete.  
Im Zimmer standen Berta und Jon und diskutierten leise.  
Harry hob seinen Kopf an.  
"Oh Alex! Du bist wach...! sie ging schnell zu ihm und strich ein paar  
Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.  
"Wir müssen hier weg, Alex!" kam von Jon der jetzt neben Berta stand.  
Harry richtete sich auf.  
"Nein, Jon Bitte geht nicht lasst mich nicht allein!" er schoss aus dem  
Bett und haftete sich an Bertas Hals.  
" Wir müssen lieb, Wir sind nicht mehr sicher hier! Frank wird uns  
verkaufen oder..." sie stockte kurz und drückte Harry fester zusammen.  
Harry spürte wie ihre Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.  
"Ich komme mit "Big Mum", egal was ich lass euch nicht allein ihr seit  
meine Familie!"  
Bertas Herz schmerzte bei dem was Harry sagte. Sie drückte ihren Jungen  
fester.  
"Alex dies wird gefährlich!" sagte Jon langsam.  
"Ich weiß Jon aber besser ich sterbe beim fliehen als Doug Hanson Dirne zu  
sein!" er spuckte den Namen aggressiv aus.  
"Gut Alex, in einer Stunde haben die Wachen Ablösung, das ist unsere  
Chance, nimm nur deine Wichtigsten Sachen mit, verstehst du!" Harry nickte  
zu Jon.  
"Berta los du musst runter Kaffe machen alles muss normal aussehen, wir  
haben gleich 3.Uhr morgens!"  
Harry ließ seinen Kopf fallen als die zwei aus seinem Zimmer raus gingen.  
Langsam betastete er seinen Zauberstab. Sollte er sich auf decken, sollte  
er Berta die Wahrheit sagen...?  
Er biss sich nervös auf seine untere Lippe. Nein, noch nicht! Meister Yang  
hatte ihm erklärt, nichts darüber zu sagen.  
Er musste schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte das erste Mal Magie zu  
verwenden.  
Er war ungefähr 5 als Doug Hanson ihn an Frank Thomson abgegeben hatte. Er  
wünschte sich das Hanson grüne Haare hätte, er schloss seine Augen und  
hielt an seinen Wunsch feste bis er Thomsons Gelächter hörte. Er öffnete  
seine Augen und bekam ein großes Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
Doug Hansons Haare wahren nun Gift Grün nicht mehr braun.  
Ungefähr 2 Jahre später kam Meister Yang in sein Leben, er unterrichtete  
ihn Kampfkünste.  
Als Harry einem Schlag auswich und zurück sprang flog er auf die Turnkästen  
3 Meter höher vom Boden. Harry kauerte oben zusammen und schaute sich nach  
Frank Thomson um. Als er durch helles Gelächter geschockt wurde. Meister  
Yang stand unten, er hob seinen Zauberstab an, flüsterte was und Alex  
schwebte wieder herunter.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alex Thomson, du bist ein Zauberer!" und so fing  
alles an. Meister Yang Unterrichtete ihm nicht nur mehr Kampfkünste sondern  
auch Zauberei. Sie gingen beide einen Zauberstab kaufen. Immer wenn er  
lernte warf Meister Yang ein Schutzzauber um die Magie nicht zu ermitteln,  
da Minderjährige keine Magie werfen durften.  
Er lächelte daran, es waren schöne Gedächtnisse.  
Harry stand auf ging durchs Zimmer und holte ein grünen Pullover. Schnell  
zog er ihn über. Er ließ alle anderen Sachen liegen. Er hatte nichts  
Persönliches hier. Meister Yang hatte noch einige Sachen von ihm, aber die  
könnte er später holen.  
Schnell steckte er noch seinen Asthma- spray ein, er schaute auf den Wecker  
kurz vor 4.  
Schnell und leise lief er hinunter, er versteckte sich am vereinbarten  
Punkt.  
Harry lauschte auf die Geräusche.  
Langsam wurde es immer leiser und Harry fragte sich, ob die wachen am  
schlafen waren.  
Plötzlich kam Berta um die Ecke und zog Harry mit ihr.  
"Berta, warum ist es so ruhig?" fragte er verdutzt.  
"Schlafmittel!" grinste Berta zu Harry!" Sie wussten nicht was sie traf als  
sie den Kaffee tranken, sie schlafen wie Babys und wachen vor Mittag nicht  
auf, Los Komm! Jon wartet!"  
Harry nickte und beide liefen den Weg jetzt runter. Leise schlichen sie  
sich an den Wachen am Tor vorbei. Jon Unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen  
und lenkte sie ab.  
Als sie vorbei waren, verabschiedete er sich für eine Gute Nacht.  
"Los weiter!" trieb er sie an.  
Als sie 2 Stunden gelaufen waren. Setzte sich Harry auf eine Bank im Park,  
sie vermieden die Straßen und liefen nur auf dunklen Wegen.  
"Alex? Alles O.k? " Berta kniete sich vor ihm.  
"Ja, alles O.k bisschen erschöpft aber sonst gut...!" sagte er leise.  
"Wir werden den Zug nehmen Berta, wir sind gleich dort! Ich hoffe es hat  
noch keiner was mitbekommen!" Jon schaute hinter sich und beobachtete den  
Weg.  
"Wir können es bis England schaffen mit dem Geld!" Berta schaute Jon an und  
er nickte.  
"Gut weiter!"  
2 Stunden später saßen die Drei in einem Zugabteil zweiter Klasse nach  
England.  
Ziel : Hauptbahnhof King Kross.  
  
"Mhh, Sirius!" schnurrte Remus unter der Bevorzugung seines  
Lebensgefährten.  
Leicht Küssend setzte Sirius seinen Weg vom Hals hinunter. Seine Zunge  
wirbelte über Remus rechten Nippel. Sirius grinste als sein geliebter  
leicht zu Ächzen anfing. Er Küsste ihn wieder langsam und zog weiter  
runter, seine Zunge Stoss leicht in Remus Nabel. Remus wölbte sich leicht  
und ächzte Sirius nahmen.  
Sanft glitten Sirius Hände unter die Boxershorts und umfassten die harte  
Länge.  
"Sirius,.!" ächzte Remus.  
Seine Boxershorts lagen schnell beiseite .Sirius öffnete seinen Mund und  
ließ seine Zunge über den Kopf gleiten, als plötzlich vom Kamin Geräusche  
kamen.  
"Bei Merlin "Sirius", geht das auch im Schlafzimmer!" kam ein gut  
gespielter Schrei von Minerva MCGonagall.  
"Upps, Nein Minerva!" antwortete Sirius und ließ von Remus und bedeckte ihn  
mit seinem Hemd.  
Remus grinste und erhob sich leicht von der Couch.  
"Was ist los Minerva?" fragte Remus immer noch grinsend und küsste Sirius  
auf den Mund.  
"Albus möchte euch Neuigkeiten erzählen, zieht euch an und kommt! Kinder,  
Kinder!"  
sie schmunzelte leicht als sie wieder verschwand.  
Paar Minuten später kamen die zwei Liebesvögel in Albus Dumbeldors Büro an.  
Sie wurden von hellem Gelächter begrüßt.  
Sirius schaute zu Minerva und konnte gut abschätzen warum hier jeder am  
Lachen war. Sie saß unschuldig im Sessel und lächelte Sirius und Remus an.  
Albus räusperte sich.  
"gut, Gut! Da wir nun alle anwesend sind möchte ich Neuigkeiten weiter  
geben besonders dir Sirius und Remus.  
Beide horchten Neugierig auf.  
"Wir haben Harry Potter gefunden!"  
  
"Aufwachen Alex, Los der Zug hat angehalten!" Berta schüttelte leicht  
Harry.  
"Mhh..., Was!" seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah Berta vor ihm stehen.  
"Los, wir müssen weiter!" er nickte und stand auf.  
Schnell gingen sie aus dem Zug. Jon schaute nervös um sich und hielt seine  
Augen offen für Hansons Leute.  
Sie gingen weiter nach London rein. Dort wo viele Leute sein würden und wo  
sie nicht so auffallen würden. Es regnete Bindfäden und schnell waren die  
drei klitschnass.  
"Wohin gehen wir Berta? Wo werden wir schlafen?" Harry schaute sie fragend  
an.  
"Ich weiß nicht lieb, ich weiß nicht...!" sie standen jetzt auf einer  
Strasse. Jon versuchte Kontakte von früher zu finden.  
Harry stellte sich unter, er sah nicht die junge Frau auf ihn zu kommen.  
"Rumms"  
Harry wurde von der Frau durch die Wucht umgeschmissen, sie lagen beide  
zusammen auf den Boden.  
"Harry?" flüsterte die Frau.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...!  
Bitte drückt den Button unten links und schreibt mir!! Ich warte gerne! ;-)  
Moonlight Samstag 11.Okt. 2003 


	7. Kapitel7

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich ;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein  
Geld.  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse bis 5 wurde aber weggenommen! Sein Leben  
verbrachte er bis 16 in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt!  
Kommentare:  
Danke für Eure Kommentare! Ich Freue mich über jedes Kommentar, probiere  
auch eure Wünsche wenn es geht mit ein zu bringen!  
Matjes: Hast schon Richtig erraten, wäre ja auch komisch wenn Hermione ihn  
kennen würde oder?? ;-)  
Angel344: Es gibt bald mehr, aber ich fand es auch recht Lustig. Habe mir  
immer vorgestellt das dieses ja mal passieren könnte *schadenfrohamgrinsen*  
;-)  
Susy2902: Danke für das Kompliment! Ja Schade das fand ich auch! Aber ich  
besser mich! Ehrenwort ! Draco wird mehr jetzt vorkommen denn er spielt ja  
mit die Hauptrolle ;-))!  
So und nun Weiter.!  
Rückblende  
"Wohin gehen wir Berta? Wo werden wir schlafen?" Harry schaute sie fragend  
an.  
"Ich weiß nicht lieb, ich weiß nicht...!" sie standen jetzt auf einer  
Strasse. Jon versuchte Kontakte von früher zu finden.  
Harry stellte sich unter, er sah nicht die junge Frau auf ihn zu kommen.  
"Rumms"  
Harry wurde von der Frau durch die Wucht umgeschmissen, sie lagen beide  
zusammen auf den Boden.  
"Harry?" flüsterte die Frau.  
Kapitel.7  
  
Regen prasselte auf Harry nieder als er hoch schaute. Schnell wischte er  
sich mit einer Hand das Gesicht ab und blinzelte die Frau an. In dem Moment  
packte ihn ein Arm von hinten und zog ihn hoch.  
"Alex?" fragte Berta vorsichtig.  
Harry starrte für einen kurzen Moment als ihm klar wurde wer diese Person  
war.  
"Cass?" sagte er Langsam. Die braunhaarige Frau nickte leicht, wobei ihr  
eine lockige Strähne leicht ins Gesicht fiel. Sie drückte sie leicht wieder  
hinter ihr Ohr und lächelte.  
"Woher kennst du Sie Alex?" Berta stand immer noch misstrauisch hinter ihm  
und hielt auf seinem Mantel.  
"Kein Grund zu Sorge Big Mum, sie arbeitet im St.Mungos Krankenhaus!"  
Sie runzelte ihre Stirn noch mehr.  
Das letzte mal als Alex im Krankenhaus war, mit 5 Jahren das war als sie  
gefangen genommen wurden von Hanson.  
Ihre Hand flog zu ihren Mund und starrte Cass an. Ein kurzer Moment später  
lächelte sie und Harry wunderte sich was sie vorhatte.  
Berta reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung.  
"Berta, nett sie zu treffen!"  
"Cassjopaia de Flow angenehm!" beide Frauen schüttelten ihre Hände  
zusammen.  
"Würden sie mit mir ein Kaffee trinken, dann könnten sie beide sich  
aufwärmen und trocknen!" Cass schaute auf Harry der schon durchgenässt  
aussah anscheinend waren sie schon länger in dem regen draußen aber Warum?  
Sie trat sich geistlich um die beiden schneller zu ihr nach Hause zu  
schaffen.  
Harry schaute fragend zu Berta die halbherzig begann den Kopf zu schütteln.  
"Ich denke das dies keine so gute Idee wäre, sie wären nur in...!"  
Gefahr aber das Wort kam nicht mehr über ihre Lippen denn in dem Moment sah  
sie Jon auf sie zu laufen. Sein wilder Blick erklärte ihr das was falsch  
sein musste.  
Harry folgte ihr und fing zu zittern an. Nicht vor Angst aber die Aufregung  
zerrte doch einiges an ihm.  
"Stell jetzt keine Fragen Berta!" keuchte er" Sie wissen! Wir müssen weg so  
schnell es geht, Hanson hat seine Spione auf der Strasse verteilt!" Harry  
keuchte laut auf. Smaragdaugen schauten auf die Strasse von wo Jon gekommen  
war und erwartete fast dass Hansons Männer heraus stürmten.  
"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch Jon!" Sie zog wieder Harry an sich. Cass  
starrte den Mann an und fügte die Puzzelteile zusammen. Sie waren geflohen,  
Albus Plan war hinüber. Sie musste schnell nachdenken.  
Sie schloss kurz ihre blauen Augen. "Ja!" rief sie kurz auf und sechs  
Augenpaare schauten sie erschrocken an.  
Upps sie errötete leicht aber lächelte dennoch.  
"Sie könnten zu mir kommen, Wir trinken ein heißen Tee oder etwas Kaffee  
und überlegen dann wie Sie aus dieser Situation wieder rauskommen!" bot sie  
an.  
Jon schaute auf Berta die Harry noch hielt, es war ihre einzige Chance  
wenigstens ein Paar stunden weg zu erhalten.  
Leicht nickte er zu der Frau.  
Cass lächelte leicht.  
"Hier entlang!" sie zeigte ihnen den Weg. Jon drehte sich immer wieder um  
und beobachtete die Straße aufmerksam.  
30 Minuten später saßen die Vier auf der Couch in Cass Wohnzimmer.  
Harry kräuselte sich im Sessel und hielt einen warmen Kakao in der Hand.  
Seine Hände zitterten noch etwas und er sah sehr blass aus.  
Cass nippte an ihrem Kaffee und beobachtet die Drei.  
Jon schaute noch vorsichtig um sich und erwartete fast ein Angriff.  
Berta schaute schon sicherer und entspannte sich mehr. Harry hingegen sah  
müde aus aber vertraute ihr schon eher, denn er schloss mehrmals seine  
Augen. Sie musste mit Albus in Kontakt treten, bevor die drei auf ihren Weg  
wieder wahren.  
"Ich kenne jemand, der sie in Sicherheit bringen könnte!" platzte sie  
plötzlich heraus.  
Jon schaute sie etwas über rumpelt an.  
"Warum?"  
"Warum, Was?" fragte Cass und schaute Jon an.  
"Warum helfen sie uns? Sie haben kein Grund dafür! Ich möchte nicht  
unhöflich erscheinen aber das scheint mir ziemlich suspekt!"  
Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.  
"Nein, Sie sind nicht unhöflich es ist ihr Recht nach zu fragen!" Sie  
nippte von ihrem Kaffee" Gut Harry!" sie hob noch mal ihre Hand an um sie  
zu verstummen" Alex heißt wirklich Harry Potter, er fand es erst vorgestern  
raus als wir uns mit ihm trafen mit noch ein paar Freunden von meiner  
Seite! Aber dazu später!" sie winkte ab. Berta und Jon nickten, Harry war  
eingeschlafen.  
"Damals als Harry eingeliefert wurde ins Krankenhaus, war er zu mir mehr  
als nur ein kleiner Patient. Doch schnell wurde er wieder mitgenommen und  
ich sah ihn nicht wieder, wir suchten ihn überall. Bis vorgestern als Ich  
ihn wieder sah! Deswegen bot ich ihnen an zu mir zu kommen damit er nicht  
wieder verschwindet!" sie nickten beide und verstanden.  
"Hat Al... ich meine Harry noch F- Familie?" stotterte die korpulente Frau  
leicht und in ihren Augen konnte man leichte Traurigkeit sehen.  
Cass sah es, aber fuhr leicht fort.  
"Ja, Harry hat nur noch einen Paten der ihn über alles vermisst!"  
antwortete sie leicht.  
Berta nickte es viel ihr schwer, aber sie konnte Harry hier lassen er wäre  
in Sicherheit und,. er hätte eine richtige Familie!" sie spürte wie ihre  
Wange nass wurde aber interessierte sich nicht ob es Cass sah oder nicht  
ihr Herz schmerzte so sehr.!  
Sie schaute auf Harry und lächelte.  
"Wir sollten gehen bevor er aufwacht Jon!" Er nickte und drückte ihre Hand  
bestätigend.  
Oh, Nein! Das können sie nicht machen!" rief Cass entsetzt aus.  
"Cass, es ist das beste! Al. Harry wäre mit ihnen besser aufgehoben und wir  
wären Glücklich zu wissen das es Harry gut geht.!" sie wurden unterbrochen  
als das Feuer im Kamin grün drehte.  
Cass schaute geschockt doch merkte das die beiden nicht geschockt aussahen,  
sie wunderte sich kurz Warum aber schob es fürs erste auf Seite.  
Im Kamin kam der Kopf von Remus Lupin zum Vorschein! (;-). )  
"Hallo, Cass!" er schaute fröhlich zu ihr aber er erstarrte kurz als er die  
anderen zwei Personen im Raum erblickte.  
"Oh, ich störe wohl!?" er schaute Cass fragend an.  
"Nein Remi, du nicht! Im Gegenteil du könntest uns helfen!" sie strahlte  
ihn hell an. Remus schaute etwas irritiert aber nickte.  
"Wobei Cass?"  
"Ich möchte mein Besuch nach Hogwarts bringen, die Drei brauchen Schutz!"  
"Drei?" er schaute zu ihr bedenklich rüber.  
"Ja" sie winkte auf den Sessel wo anscheinend noch jemand saß.  
"Gut ich werde Albus um einen Portschlüssel bitten! Dauert vielleicht paar  
Minuten O.k?"  
Cass nickte und Remus verschwand wieder.  
Sie drehte sich zu Jon und Berta um die beide sie unmöglich ansahen.  
"Wir können nicht Harry dahin mitnehmen, es sind Zauberer! Er würde nicht  
verstehen.!"  
"Halt! Harry ist auch ein Zauberer!"  
Berta riss die Augen auf.  
"Aber er hat nie., ist er auch?"  
"Was?" fragte Cass leicht" eine Zündladung?"  
Berta und Jon nickten leicht.  
"Nein, er versteckte es anscheinend gut!" sie gluckste.  
In dem Moment erschien Remus wieder im Feuer. Er schaute etwas besorgt.  
"Gut, Albus gab mir ein Portschlüssel (Gießkanne) du sollst zu ihm ins Büro  
kommen mit deinen Gästen!" er wollte wieder verschwinden als Cass ihn  
nochmals Stoppte.  
"Remus warte! könntest du mit Sirius auch ins Büro kommen!"  
"Sicher aber Warum?"  
"Später! Bis nachher!" antwortete sie und ließ ihn verunsichert gehen.  
Sie weckten Harry und erklärten ihm kurz über den Portschlüssel, danach  
fassten sie ihn alle an.  
Harry fühlte einen Sog an seinem Bauchnabel und hielt fest an der  
Gießkanne. Er schloss seine Augen aber direkt danach fühlte er seine Beine  
abknicken als er festen Boden unter sich spürte wieder. Er kniete leicht  
und öffnete seine Augen aber stand wieder auf.  
Sie standen vor einem großen Gatter mit einem Symbol. Ein großes "H" in der  
Mitte und vier Wappen drum herum.  
Eine Schlange, ein Löwe, ein Dachs und ein Rabe. Harry starrte mit Wunder  
das riesige Schloss an.  
Cass öffnete das Gatter und sie gingen den Weg hinauf. Harrys Herz schlug  
schneller und ihm überkam ein Gefühl von Zuneigung. Er blinzelte kurz und  
blieb stehen, sein Mund stand leicht offen.  
"Komm Harry der Direktor wartet!" er nickte leicht und ging weiter.  
Auf halben Weg sah Harry eine Klasse in Schulroben. Sie standen um einen  
Mann der so groß wie ein Riese war. In der Hand hielt er ein Tier und  
erklärte etwas dazu. Sie gingen weiter bis sie vor der großen Tür  
Standen. Cass drückte sie auf und ging mit ihnen hinein.  
Zur gleichen Zeit sorgte sich ein junger blonder Mann im Unterricht.  
Die Klasse wurde lauter. Draco drehte sich um und beobachtete wie ein paar  
Mädchen tuschelnd aus dem Fenster starrten.  
"Schau mal da!" Parvati ein Gryffindor Mädchen zeigte hinaus aus dem  
Fenster. Ihre Tisch Nachbarin reckte ihren Kopf und konnte aber nichts  
Erkenennen.  
"Blöde Hühner!" zischte er leise. Zabini der neben ihm saß grinste. Draco  
war seit dem Wochenende ziemlich muffig. Besonders zu Professor Snape, er  
grinste noch mehr. Ja man sollte nie Draco Malfoy was wegnehmen das er sich  
so sehr wünscht. Wenn einem sein eigenes Leben lieb ist.  
Die Schulglocke erklang und es war Mittagessen Zeit.  
Schnell zog die 6.Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin um. Draco lief langsam mit  
Zabini und Pansy die Treppen runter. Als sie um die Ecke gingen, stoßen sie  
mit mehreren Mädchen zusammen die tuschelnd im Flur standen. Draco verengte  
seine Augen vor Wut. Was mussten die dummen Gänse auch hier stehen  
schmollte er und zog wütend raus und lief die Treppen runter, bis er noch  
mal mit jemanden zusammen Stoß aber diesmal er die letzten Treppen zusammen  
runter fiel mit der Person. Er kniff die Augen zu und wartete auf den  
harten Aufprall aber stattdessen hörte er ein Schmerzhaftes Keuchen. Er  
wollte gerade an der Person kreischen als er die Augen öffnete aber sah in  
herrliche grüne Smaragdaugen. Diesmal keuchte er. Das kann nicht sein oder?  
Harry errötete als er Draco Malfoy sah auf ihm zu liegen.  
Sein schmerzender Rücken war kurz vergessen aber er bekam kaum Luft und der  
andere Junge machte noch keine Anstalten umzuziehen.  
"Könntest. du bitte, runter. gehen ich. bekomme kaum. noch. Luft!" keuchte  
er und verschob sich etwas.  
Draco kam aus seiner Benommenheit heraus und hob sich leicht auf. Er hielt  
eine Hand zu ihm. Harry noch leicht errötend ergriff sie und ließ sich  
leicht aufhelfen.  
"Harry?" Draco fragte leicht nach.  
"Ja, Mr.Malfoy!" antwortete er. Die Schüler keuchten auf um die zwei hatten  
sich mehrere Schüler gesammelt.  
Harry schaute sich um und sah mehrer rothaarige Jungs die ihm sofort ins  
Auge stachen. Er zuckte kurz und wendete wieder an den herrlichen blonden  
jungen Mann. "Herrlich"? er schüttelte sich geistlich.  
"Was ist hier los! Warum stehen sie hier im Gang herum! Mr. Weasley  
Bewegung sonst ziehe ich ihnen Punkte fürs Rumstehen ab!" Severus Snapes  
Stimme erklang. Sofort verzogen sich die Schüler und ließen nur noch Draco  
Malfoy, Harry Potter und Severus Snape übrig.  
"Mr. Potter?"  
Harry wollte gerade antworten als Albus Dumbeldore, Cass, Berta, Jon und  
Minerva McGonagall runter kamen.  
"Hallo, Harry ! würdest du mit uns kommen?" fragte er sanft. Harry nickte  
und schaute noch mal auf den jungen neben sich.  
Albus lächelte.  
"Mr.Malfoy würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn sie Harry nachher, zum Essen  
mitnehmen würden! Natürlich wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Harry?!" seine  
Augen glitzerten hell.  
"Um. Nein!" er errötete wieder! Wie peinlich dachte er sich.  
Draco hingegend lächelte leicht. *Wie süß er doch dabei aussieht!*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Moonlight 19.Oktober 2003-10-19  
  
Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat drückt den unteren Button links und  
schreibt mir ;-) 


	8. Kapitel8

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich ;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein  
Geld.  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse bis 5, wurde aber weggenommen! Sein Leben  
verbrachte er bis 16 in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt!  
Susy2902: Danke für deinen Kommentar! ;-))  
Matjes: Ja sie sind Zauberer aber Zündladung! Sonst hätten sie Alex/Harry  
ja längst rausholen können! ;-)  
So und nun los.!  
Kapitel.8  
Letztes Kapitel  
"Mr. Potter?"  
Harry wollte gerade antworten als Albus Dumbeldore, Cass, Berta, Jon und  
Minerva McGonagall runter kamen.  
"Hallo, Harry ! würdest du mit uns kommen?" fragte er sanft. Harry nickte  
und schaute noch mal auf den jungen neben sich.  
Albus lächelte.  
"Mr.Malfoy würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn sie Harry nachher, zum Essen  
mitnehmen würden! Natürlich wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Harry?!" seine  
Augen glitzerten hell.  
"Um. Nein!" er errötete wieder! Wie peinlich dachte er sich.  
Draco hingegend lächelte leicht. *Wie süß er doch dabei aussieht!*  
@@@@@@@@  
Schnell war die Gruppe in Dumbeldores Büro angekommen. Berta und Jon sowie  
Cass, McGonagall, Severus Snape setzten sich ruhig in die Sessel. Harry  
starrte fasziniert den roten Vogel an, der neben der Treppe auf einer  
Vogelstange saß. Dumbeldore ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete  
den Jungen vergnügt. " Es ist ein Phönix Harry, ein Feuervogel und in der  
Zaubererwelt ist es ein magisches Wesen, er heißt Fawks!" Harry nickte.  
"Hallo Fawks!" flüsterte er leise. Fawks kippte seinen Kopf, er blinkte  
langsam. Harry lächelte und fühlte warm bei ihm. In dem Moment Sprang die  
Tür auf. Harry zog Instinktiv in die Ecke zurück und beobachtete von dort.  
"Albus!" keuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann " Wo ist Cass? Warum sollten wir  
so schnell kommen?"  
"Langsam Paddy beruhige dich, ich bin hier!" sagte Cass um seine erste  
Frage zu beantworten.  
"Zweitens möchte ich dir jemand vorstellen!" sie winkte hinter sich aber  
Sirius schaute etwas Konfus nun. Remus starrte Cass an als ob sie verrückt  
geworden wäre.  
Cass blinkte kurz und schaute selber zurück, sie suchte nach etwas oder  
jemand und fing dann an zu lächeln.  
Langsam trat aus dem Schatten ein hagerer Junge heraus, sein Haar war  
Schulterlang und etwas wellig, seine grünen Smaragdaugen schauten nervös  
jetzt herum. Er verschob sich etwas auf seinen Beinen.  
Die zwei Männer standen wie angewurzelt da. Harry schritt etwas vor und  
hielt seine Hand aus.  
"Guten Tag!" sagte er höflich.  
Sirius starrte immer noch. Remus schüttelte sich und grinste das musste er  
sein, er sieht so sehr nach Lili und James aus obwohl mehr Lili. So Schmal  
und zierlich.  
"Hallo, ich bin Remus Lupin und du?"  
"Al. Harry, Harry Potter!" Harry grinste jetzt sein richtiger Name war noch  
etwas ungewohnt.  
In dem Moment wurde er in eine Knochenzerquetschende Umarmung genommen.  
Harry straffte sich nervös. Ein beruhigendes Lied erklang, der Mann weinte  
in der Umarmung. Fawks hatte angefangen zu singen. Langsam entspannte sich  
Harry und ließ den Mann gewähren.  
**Warum weint er, ich hab nichts falsch getan! * Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
**  
"Harry, bei Merlin.!" er schluchzte" ich habe dich wieder.!" er nahm mit  
seinen Händen Harrys Gesicht und schaute in seine Augen. " Du bist so .groß  
geworden!" Er küsste Harry auf die Stirn."Ich kann's nicht glauben! Schau  
Remus, Schau es ist Harry, Harry mein Patensohn!" er heulte und umarmte  
den Jungen wieder. Snape knitterte sein Gesicht aber sympathisierte mit  
Sirius. Die anderen im Raum mussten sich zusammen reißen, was aber nur den  
Männern gelang. Die Frauen zogen ihre Taschentücher raus. Harry begriff  
langsam wer ihn in den armen hielt. Dies war sein Patenonkel, sein echter  
letzter Halt von seiner Familie.  
Seine Augen wässerten, Gefühle die über Jahre weggeschlossen waren, Die  
Unterdrückung, die Erpressung, der Missbrauch es löste sich, er lag in den  
armen seines "Patenonkels".  
@@@@@@@@@@  
Draco saß unten an seinem Haustisch und schaute nervös immer wieder zur  
Tür. Ein flüstern und tuscheln ging durch die Hallen. Ganz Hogwarts wusste  
jetzt das ein junge angekommen war. Am Personaltisch saß nur eine handvoll  
von Lehrern, die Halle wurde Stufenweise lauter.  
Am Gryffindor Tisch lachte Ron Weasley laut. Draco verzog sein Gesicht  
kurz.  
"Das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Er trug Lederhosen! Stellt euch das mal vor!"  
Ron Weasley lachte übertrieben.  
"Was ist daran so schlimm? Bei vielen Männern sieht es heiß aus!" meldete  
sich Granger. Natürlich dachte Draco wer sonst und verdrehte seine Augen.  
"Weil., weil es Nutten haft aussieht deswegen!" sagte Ron empört. Hermione  
hob ihre Augenbraun hoch und kippte ihren Kopf fraglich.  
Aber der Effekt war vorbei den eine Gruppe von Leuten kam herein, darunter  
auch Albus Dumbeldore und zwei Professoren.  
Draco schaute auf und sah sein begehren. Harrys Blick streifte durch die  
Halle und suchte Automatisch nach dem fast silbrigen blond Schopf. Ihre  
Augen trafen sich und Harry errötete wieder und schaute schnell weg.  
Draco grinste leicht.  
Dumbeldore ging zum Lehrertisch hoch und stellte sich seinen Schülern  
gegenüber.  
"Ich möchte ihnen heute einen neuen Mitschüler vorstellen und Sie alle  
Bitten ihn höflich Aufzunehmen!" er winkte zu Harry damit er zu ihm kommt.  
Sirius lächelte aufmunternd zu. Harry ging schnell aber nicht zu schnell  
hinauf.  
"Ich möchte ihnen Harry Potter vorstellen" ein raunen ging durch die Masse.  
"Ihr neuer Mitschüler, wird mit der 6 Klasse zum Unterricht gehen, auch  
wird er zu keinem Haus sortiert um Hausrivalitäten zu vermeiden!" Die  
Schüler flüsterten jetzt leise." Mr.Malfoy wenn ich sie bitten darf  
Mr.Potter für das Mittagessen an ihren Tisch zu begleiten. Das war's Guten  
Appetit."  
Sofort stand Draco auf und ging zu Harry. Dieser errötete leicht wieder.  
" Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy!" er lächelte und hielt seine Hand aus. Harry  
schaute in seine blau-grauen Augen. Er sah Ehrlichkeit und noch etwas, aber  
konnte nicht sagen was es war. Etwas zögernd reichte er ihm seine Hand.  
"Harry Potter angenehm!" er lächelte.  
"Darf ich Harry sagen?"  
"Sicher Warum nicht, wenn ich dich Draco anrufen darf!"  
" O.k dann komm Harry, du wirst Heute Mittag am Slytherin Tisch sitzen bei.  
mir!" er legte eine Hand auf Harrys rücken um ihn zu führen.  
** Wenn ich ihn sehe erröte ich und mein Bauch schlägt Saltos! Ich hoffe  
ich werde nicht krank *** Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
Am Slytherin Tisch wurden zwei Plätze zwischen Blaise und Pansy frei  
gemacht. Draco ließ Harry zuerst sitzen und nahm danach Platz. Harry  
schaute auf zum Lehrertisch und sah Sirius, Remus, Cass, Berta und Jon  
zusammen sitzen. Berta redete mit Sirius der immer mal wieder auf schaute  
und Harry ein warmes lächeln gab. Harry senkte seinen Kopf traurig.  
"Hey Harry kann ich dir jemand vorstellen?" Draco fragte ihn.  
"Sicher!" er nahm sich etwas Gemüse zu seinem Teller.  
"Dieser Junge neben dir ist Blaise Zabini!"  
"Angenehm, ich denke du weißt wie ich heiße!" er lächelte dabei. Blaise  
errötete leicht was Draco nicht unbeobachtet ließ.  
"Ja, es wurde gerade laut genug gesagt! Ich möchte dir nur sagen wie toll  
ich es fand, wie du im Club getanzt hattest!" er schüttelte mit Harry die  
Hände.  
Harry versteifte sich etwas dabei und ließ Blaise sofort los. Sein Blick  
wanderte wieder auf seinen Teller. Langsam fing er an zu essen. Blaise  
schaute zu Draco, aber dieser beobachte Harry gerade, seine Reaktion darauf  
war ziemlich ungerade.  
Harry legte seine Gabel neben den Teller und stand Langsam auf.  
"Wohin gehst du Harry?" Draco stand mit auf.  
"Kannst du mich zum Krankenflügel nehmen? Eure Krankenschwester muss mich  
noch überprüfen Routine mäßig sagte Albus Dumbeldore!" er schaute Draco  
Hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Sicher, komm hier entlang!"  
Nach 10 Minuten kamen sie endlich an. Draco öffnete die Tür und sie gingen  
hinein.  
Im Büro saß eine ältere Frau, ungefähr um die 50. Sie schaute auf und  
lächelte als sie Draco und Harry sah.  
"Ich gehe davon aus dass Sie Mr.Potter sind nicht!" Harry nickte und  
begrüßte sie.  
"Guten Tag Mrs.?" er stoppte.  
"Oh ja Entschuldigung Lieb! Madam Pomfrey! O.K Bitte geh zu dem Bett und  
mach deinen Oberkörper frei bitte, bin gleich wieder da!"  
Harry nickte und setzte sich auf dem nächst leerem Bett. Er zog seinen  
Mantel, sowie Pullover aus.  
Draco stand noch am Eingang und starrte auf Harrys freien Oberkörper, der  
jetzt so offensichtlich war.  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
Moonlight 25. Oktober 2003  
  
Bitte drückt links unten den Knopf und schreibt mir!  
Wie fandet ihr es?? 


	9. Kapitel9

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein Geld.  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse bis 5, wurde aber weggenommen! Sein Leben  
verbrachte er bis 16 in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt!  
Susy2902: Meine Entscheidung auf den Unterricht bezogen wird dich  
sicherlich freuen! Lass dich überraschen! Und genieß es.  
Matjes: Mh ja Harry wird noch was leiden müssen! Was wäre eine Geschichte  
ohne Mione und Ron!! Aber es wird nicht so einfach für Harry mit den  
beiden!! ;-))  
Der Begriff "Zündladung" bedeutet eigentlich das der jenige Zauberer oder  
Hexe kaum Magie hat wie Filch ein Squib.  
Angel344: Danke, ich hoffe dir gefällt es wieder!  
YvYmaus  
Robbyn  
Danke für eure Reviews!!!!!  
  
Kapitel.9  
Letztes Kapitel.  
"Ich gehe davon aus dass Sie Mr.Potter sind nicht!" Harry nickte und  
begrüßte sie.  
"Guten Tag Mrs.?" Er stoppte.  
"Oh ja Entschuldigung Lieb! Madam Pomfrey! O.K Bitte geh zu dem Bett und  
mach deinen Oberkörper frei bitte, bin gleich wieder da!"  
Harry nickte und setzte sich auf dem nächst leerem Bett. Er zog seinen  
Mantel, sowie Pullover aus.  
Draco stand noch am Eingang und starrte auf Harrys freien Oberkörper, der  
jetzt so offensichtlich war.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Paar Minuten später stand Madam Pomfrey hinter Draco und beobachtete die  
zwei Jungen. Draco Malfoy beobachtete fasziniert den schwarzhaarigen  
Jungen, der träumerisch auf dem Bett saß und ruhig mit seinen Fingern am  
Pullover strich. Seine Augen schauten runter so das er nichts sah.  
Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich kurz. Harry schaute hoch und schmunzelte  
leicht.  
"Mr.Malfoy könnten sie draußen warten...!"  
Draco nickte und drehte sich leicht um und ging zur Tür.  
"Er brauch nicht Madam Pomfrey..., ich kümmre mich nicht!" sie wollte  
gerade dagegen wieder sprechen wegen Privatatmosphäre und so als Harry  
weiter redete.  
"Da wo ich...! er schluckte und fing noch mal an" es gibt zu viele die mich  
so privat gesehen haben, es ...es macht nichts... aus ob einer mehr oder  
weniger!" seine Stimme sank immer weiter ab, sein Blick drehte sich auf  
seinen Pulli zurück. Draco schaute erst Madam Pomfrey an, dann ging er  
langsam auf Harry zu. Er kniete vor ihm seine Hand reichte hoch und er  
ergriff mit einem Finger das Kinn und zog es leicht hoch so das er in die  
Grünen Smaragdaugen sehen könnte.  
"Harry... es macht aus, glaub mir du hast Gefühle und auf die solltest du  
niemanden rumtreten lassen, Niemand verstehst du?" Harry schaute unsicher  
von was er davon halten sollte, aber er nickte leicht! .Draco sah in seinen  
Augen das der Schmerz tiefer saß und das nicken gerecht Ablenkung war! Er  
seufzte leicht und beließ es für jetzt. "Wenn du möchtest gehe ich raus,  
ich warte draußen auf Dich!" Er ließ leicht Harrys Gesicht los und stand  
leicht wieder auf. Harry ergriff seine Hand und errötete leicht.  
"Danke Draco ! ...Du kannst hier bleiben..., ich würde mich freuen wenn  
du...!"  
Draco lächelte und nickte. Madam Pomfrey seufzte erleichtert jetzt auf.  
"Gut, Gut Mr.Malfoy! Würden sie sich dann Bitte auf die andere Seite  
begeben damit ich Mr. Potter Untersuchen kann!" Sie ging jetzt neben Harry  
und lächelte hell an ihm.  
Sie setzte eine Schale mit Desinfektionsspray, Nadel, Creme und  
Blutröhrchen aufs Bett. Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
**Uhm Nadeln! **  
"Ich werde ihnen jetzt Blut abnehmen Mr.Potter um einfach zu sehen was für  
ein Blutbild sie haben, damit es für mich einfacher ist fehlende Nährstoffe  
zu ersetzen! Danach muss ich einen ganz Körper Scan machen. Legen sie sich  
am besten hin!" Sie schaute auf Harry und wartete seine Zustimmung.  
Wieder nickte er leicht, legte sich zurück und hielt seinen Arm aus. Sie  
begutachtete den Arm etwas länger und runzelte die Stirn aber sagte nichts.  
Schnell schmierte Sie leicht etwas Creme drauf. Sie setzte das Röhrchen auf  
die Nadel, schnell desinfizierte sie die Stelle und schmiss den Tupfer aufs  
Bett, mit der anderen Hand griff sie seinen Arm und hielt ihn straff. Die  
Nadel mit dem Röhrchen in der anderen Hand, stach sie und nahm Harry Blut  
ab. Madam Pomfrey zog die Nadel wieder raus und legte es in die Schale,  
einen neuen Tupfer nehmen drückte sie diesen auf die Stelle und drückte.  
Draco schaute jetzt wieder erleichtert. Harry grinste als er sein Gesicht  
beobachtet hatte.  
** Wer gedacht haben würde das Mr. Draco Malfoy keine Spritzen mag! **  
Harry lachte leise und schaute schnell weg von Draco.  
Draco schaute etwas irritiert durch Harrys Lachen und runzelte dir Stirn.  
"Was?" fragte er langsam. Harry winkte es weg aber grinste noch. Madam  
Pomfrey zog nun ihren Zauberstab und fing an seinen Füßen an. Sie sprach  
eine Formel und helles Licht leuchtet über das Stück wo sie ihren  
Zauberstab hielt. Langsam zog sie ihn hoch und Schwörtee die Formel leicht  
weiter. Harry starrte gebannt auf das Licht leicht nervös verfolgte er es.  
Es tat nicht weh aber schon komisch fühlte es sich an. Als sie endlich  
fertig war tippte sie mit ihren Stab auf ein Blatt. Sofort füllte es sich  
mit Daten.  
Sie überblickte das Blatt schaute auf, las wieder und brachte das Blatt ins  
Büro. Sie kam mit einem Trank und einem Blatt wieder raus.  
"Sie können sich wieder anziehen lieb!" Harry nickte und richtete sich  
leicht wieder auf, er zog seinen Pulli wieder an. Madam Pomfrey nahm das  
volle Blutröhrchen ließ zwei Tropfen auf das Blatt fallen und vom Trank  
einen beides wieder verschließend steckte sie es in ihre weiße Robe. Wieder  
erschien auf dem Blatt ein Bericht.  
Sie überblickte es und schaute dann Harry an.  
"O, k ich denke Sie wissen das sie kein leichtes Ahstma haben!" Harry  
nickte.Sie fuhr fort." Ihr Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut ist wenig aber nicht  
bedrohlich, also bitte kein Leistungsport, auch denke ich ein spezieller  
Ernährungsplan für die fehlenden Nährstoffe ist angebracht, sie sollten  
nicht leichtsinnig damit umgehen!"  
Harry snortete leicht, als ob er je leichtsinnig gewesen wäre. Draco  
horchte dabei auf.  
"Haben sie noch einen vollen Spray?"  
"Ja Madam, auch ein Reserve Spray der im Schlafzimmer liegt für die Nacht!"  
Antwortete er.  
"Gut sollte er leer sein kommen sie zu mir und sie bekommen einen neuen!"  
Harry nickte wieder.  
"Das war's, ich gebe ihnen später ihren Ernährungsplan beim Abendessen!"  
Schnell stand Harry auf.  
Die Tür ging auf zum Krankenflügel und Remus Lupin kam mit einem schwarzen  
Hund herein der sofort auf den jungen zu sprang. Harrys Augen weiteten sich  
schreckhaft und sprang vom Bett herunter in Deckung. Der schwarze Hund lief  
herum und blieb vor dem Jungen stehen und winselte leise. Harry schaute  
hoch und in dem Moment wurde er abgeleckt, er verzog das Gesicht und fing  
an laut zu Lachen.  
"Jetzt, Padfoot zeig deinem Patenkind das du dich benehmen kannst und  
wandele um wie ein guter Hund!" Sagte Remus und lachte dabei leicht.  
In dem Moment lachten alle im Raum. Jetzt da wo der Hund war stand Sirius  
Black. Harry schaute ihn an mit staunenden Augen und grinste.  
"Das war ehrfürchtig!" Sagte er.  
"Wenn du das Ehrfürchtig fandest, musst du über unsere Streiche erst mal  
hören! Dein Vater, Remus, Ich....!"  
"Sirius ich glaube Harry hat noch später genügend Zeit unsere Geschichten  
zu hören...!" Unterbrach ihn Remus" Hast du schon dein Zimmer gesehen?"  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Gut dann gehen wir jetzt dort hin!"  
@@@@ @@@@ @@@@ @@@@@ @@@@  
"Ich habe es dir gesagt! Sieh ihn dir doch nur einmal an! Mensch Hermione  
so blöd kannst du doch nicht sein, das du nicht siehst ...was er ist!" Ron  
saß im Gryffindore Gemeinschafts-Raum neben dem Kamin in einem Ohrensessel.  
Um ihn herum hatten sich Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione und Seamus  
versammelt.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da sagst! Er ist gerade mal paar Stunden  
hier!" Hermione schaute ihn fassungslos an.  
"Stellt euch mal vor Harry Potter ist hier!" Quischte eine 4 Klässlerin zu  
ihren Freundin.  
"Er sieht heiß aus!"  
"Angelina...!" Schrie Parvati empört. Alle drei Mädchen lachten vergnügt  
heraus.  
"Mädchen!" Ächzte Seamus und hielt seine Augen bedeckt. Ron rollte  
übertrieben seine Augen und stand auf.  
"Hey Bruderherz, was hast du vor?" George schaute zu seinem kleinen Bruder  
rüber.  
"Ihnen die Augen öffnen!"  
"Ron das geht entschieden zu weit, ich weiß nicht was in dich gefahren ist  
aber es reicht!" Wütend stand Hermione auf und ging hinaus.  
"Hermione, jetzt warte doch...!"  
" RUMMS " das Bild fiel zu. Ron drehte sich zu seinen Geschwistern um. Alle  
drei schauten überall außer ihn an.  
Ron presste seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, langsam ging er die Treppen  
rauf zum Schlafsaal.  
"Wir sollten Rony mal wieder ein bisschen Erziehung geben! Meinst du nicht  
Fred?" Georg schaute seinen Zwilling grinsend an. Begeistert stürmten die  
zwei Unruhestifter weg und planten ihren nächsten Streich.  
Ruhe legte sich auf die nun kleine Gruppe.  
@@@ @@@@ @@@ @@@@@ @@@@ @@  
Berta kam durch die Tür zur kleinen Wohnung. Sie war dankbar gewesen das  
Albus Dumbeldore sie so lang hier blieben ließ bis sie in Hoegsmade etwas  
fanden.  
Harry hatte direkt neben ihnen sein Zimmer bekommen auch lag die Wohnung  
von seinem Paten daneben. Remus Lupin arbeitete als Lehrer hier in  
Hogwarts. Harry saß mit Jon, Sirius und Remus zusammen.  
Sie Lachten über eine Geschichte seines Paten. Sie lächelte und saß neben  
Alex! Nein definitiv Harry hin.  
"Wie war dein Tag heute Al...Harry?" Berta behob sich schnell. Harry  
schaute auf und lächelte.  
"Anstrengend, wir waren bei Madam Pomfrey heute, 2.Stopp mein Zimmer,  
3.Stopp Qu..Quiddisch Feld?" Er schaute Sirius fragend an. Dieser  
schüttelte den Kopf "Quidditch" behob er ihn leicht. Harry nickte höflich  
"4.Stopp Abendessen!"  
"Mit wem warst du unterwegs?" Sie lächelte neugierig.  
"Draco Malfoy auch ein 6.Klässler, wir befreundeten uns heute...!"  
"Ist er nett?" Sie löcherte ihn.  
Harry schaute jetzt verlegen, seine Füße wurden Plötzlich sehr interessant.  
"Komm schon du sagst mir doch sonst auch alles!" Sie drückte ihn weiter.  
"Unscheinbar!" Bevor sie ihn weiter bohren konnte stand er auf.  
"Ich gehe schlafen, morgen beginnt mein Unterricht und ich möchte nicht zu  
spät sein!"  
"Sicher kleines!" Sie stand auf um ihn Gute Nacht zu sagen.  
"Du brauchst nicht mitkommen Big Mom, ich schaffe das ziemlich gut  
alleine!" Er winkte sie leicht ab.  
"Gute Nacht Sirius, Remus, Jon!"  
"Gute Nacht!" Riefen sie im Chor. Sirius schaute seinem Patensohn hinter  
her, als dieser aus der Tür trat und sie schloss drehte er zu Berta um.  
"Würden sie uns über Harry was erzählen, ich weiß nichts von ihm und es  
würde mir ..., sehr viel bedeuten!"  
Berta starrte noch hinter Harry nach aber nickte nach kurzer Zeit und  
setzte sich wieder hin.  
@@@@ @@@@ @@@ @@@@ @@@@ @@@@  
Der Morgen kam ziemlich schnell für Harry. Bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen  
stand er im Raum und begann seine Trainingübungen. 30 Minuten später hörte  
er Verschwitzt auf und zog von seiner Pyjamahose aus, nur in einer Boxer  
glitt er ins Badezimmer und duschte.  
20 Minuten später kam er mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte heraus. Er blieb  
abrupt stehen, auf seinem Bett lag eine komplette Hogwarts Schuluniform. Er  
nahm sie hoch und lächelte.  
**Ich bin gespannt, wie ich darin aussehe! Wahrscheinlich wie ein  
Schuljunge!" Er kicherte leise und fing an sich anzuziehen. Zum Schluss zog  
er seine Haare in einen Zopf und band sie zusammen.  
Harry schaute kurz auf die Uhr "Frühstückszeit!". Schnell beeilte er sich  
aus der Tür. Die Treppe runter, die nächste bewegte sich rauf. Harry  
schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ging wieder hinauf. Einige Schüler kamen  
ihm entgegen. Plötzlich wurde er zur Seite gezogen.  
"Hey..., Was zum...!"  
"Hallo! Wir sind Fred und George Weasley! Wir beide spielen ziemlich gerne  
Streiche! Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst! Komm zu uns! Wir stellen  
Scherzartikel her!"  
Harry schaute in zwei identische Gesichter mit Feuerroten Haaren. Wieder  
lächelte er.  
"Danke, ich bin Harry Potter!" Er hielt seine Hand aus die, die zwei  
Zwillinge freundlich nahmen und schüttelten.  
"Wohin wolltest du?" Fred schaute ihn neugierig an.  
"Eigentlich Frühstücken!" George lachte herzhaft bei Harrys Gesicht.  
"Komm mit uns, wir sind auch auf den Weg zum Frühstück!" Fred nahm ihm um  
die Schulter und gingen zurück zur Treppe.  
"Morgen Fred, George!" Erklang Rons Stimme hinter ihnen.  
"Morgen Ron!" Fred drehte sich Grinsend um.  
Rons Augen verengten als er den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben seinen Brüdern  
Stehen sah.  
"Was tust "DU" hier oben? Solltest du nicht mit Malfoy unten im Schlangen  
Nest sein!" Verärgert riss er an ihm.  
Harry schaute den anderen Rothaarigen an.  
"1.Geht dich das nichts an! Und 2. Interessiert dich das ein Scheiß Dreck  
mit wem ich befreundet bin...!" Sagte er gelassen ohne irgendeine Art ihn  
anzugreifen damit.  
"Oh, ja befreundet!! "Spottete er "Ich denke ich weiß was du bist...!"  
Hierbei verengte Harry seine Augen und passte den anderen Jungen sorgfältig  
auf.  
"Eine kleine Dirne bist du! Malfoys Dirne!"  
Harry atmete schneller jetzt, er merkte wie seine Hände anfingen zu  
zittern.  
"Mr.Weasley, 50 Punkte von Gryffindor und Verzögerung für zwei Wochen mit  
Filch!" Schoß eine verärgerte Stimme eines sehr bekannten und jetzt  
verärgerten Trankmeister  
hinter Harry aus.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Hat es euch gefallen??  
Nächstes mal mehr Draco und Severus! .  
Bitte drückt den Linken Button und Reviewt mir!  
  
Moonlight 31.Oktober 2003 


	10. Kapitel10

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein Geld.  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse! Mit 5 Jahren änderte sich sein Leben noch  
einmal und  
verbrachte es bis "16" in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt!  
  
Matjes: Danke für deine Komplimente!  
Angel344:"Dirne" wird als etwas überspitzt - eine bewusste oder verdrängte  
abwertende Haltung zur Frau und zum Mädchen bezeichnet. Sexuelles Spielzeug  
(also als Dirne)benannt. Hoffentlich gut erklärt.  
Ansonsten Frag noch mal ;-)).  
Susy2902: Ja ich glaube Ron hat sich bei mir auch unbeliebt gemacht seit  
dem 4 .Buch!  
Robbyn: Hermione kommt noch! Sicher!  
Aidua C.Aksonaj :  
Puh, Wie soll ich darauf antworten! ganz einfach. Ich bin für jede Kritik  
offen.  
Ja ich weiß das ich nicht Perfekt bin. Aber ich bin doch froh das du mich  
für Intelligent hältst ;-)).  
Nein ich bin keine "9" mehr. Das war Mal lange her! Seufz! Gerne nehme ich  
dein Angebot an als Betaleser!  
  
Danke Euch allen für die Reviews freu mich auf weitere!  
  
Kapitel.10  
  
Letztes Kapitel  
"Oh, ja befreundet!!"Spottete er "Ich denke ich weiß was du bist...!"  
Hierbei verengte Harry seine Augen und passte den anderen Jungen sorgfältig  
auf.  
"Eine kleine Dirne bist du! Malfoys Dirne!"  
Harry atmete schneller jetzt, er merkte wie seine Hände anfingen zu  
zittern.  
"Mr.Weasley, 50 Punkte von Gryffindor und Verzögerung für zwei Wochen mit  
Filch!" Schoß eine verärgerte Stimme eines sehr bekannten und jetzt  
verärgerten Trankmeister  
hinter Harry aus.  
  
Weiter geht's...  
Erschrocken schaute Harry die anderen Schüler an. Manche schauten ihn  
verlegen an andere, erschrocken und mitleidig. George und Fred standen  
neben Harry und schossen Todesblicke zu Ron herüber. Dieser Ignorierte sie  
aber und hatte nur Augen für den Schwarz haarigen Jungen .Ron grinste und  
hob ächtlicht eine Augenbraun hoch.  
"Professor Snape, ich sage hier nur die Tatsachen...!" Er spottete  
definitiv über den schwarz haarigen Jungen.  
"Ich kann nicht sehen, was sie meinen Mr.Weasley? Mr.Potter hat die  
vorgeschriebenen Hogwarts Roben an!"  
"Aber...,!"  
Die Schüler waren so versessen zu hören, dass keiner mitbekam wie der dünne  
kleine Junge verschwand.  
"Ein Wort noch Mr. Weasley und sie sehen Direktor Dumbeldore...!"  
Das schloss den Rothaarigen Jungen zur Freude von Snape. ** Bei Merlin der  
Junge ist gerade Paar Stunden hier und wird schon gedemütigt. ** Snape war  
kurz in seinen Gedanken verloren als er bemerkte wie sich die älteren  
Brüder auf den kleineren stürzten. Er schmunzelte, ja würde das eine  
gerechte Strafe für Mr. Weasley sein. Die Zwillinge waren in Hogwarts  
bekannt für ihren groben Unfug.  
Er drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn.  
** Wo ist er denn hin?? Er stand doch gerade noch... Ach verflucht! **  
Schnell zog er weg und seine Roben türmten sich hinter ihm.  
Harry ging langsam Schritt für Schritt zurück , als keiner bemerkte das er  
ging drehte er sich um und lief, eine Treppe runter und den Flur entlang,  
er wusste nicht wohin er lief aber das war ihm egal. Hauptsache weg!.  
Im nächsten Stockwerk lehnte er sich kurz an die Wand. Er musste sich  
seinen Atem wieder verfangen. Geräusche von der Treppe ließen ihn  
aufschrecken, Keuchend ging er langsam den Flur entlang. Die Bilder  
beobachteten ihn. Nervös ging er weiter. Anscheinend waren die Schüler  
jetzt beim Frühstück. Harry war nicht zum Essen zu mute.  
**Das ist definitiv nicht mein Tag!! Warum tat er das! Was habe ich ihm  
getan? ** Harry ächzte und ließ seine Hand durch sein Schulterlanges Haar  
laufen. In Gedanken lief er um die Ecke.  
"Rumms"  
Harry fiel auf seinen Hintern zurück. Beschämt schaute er hoch um in  
schwarze Obsidien Augen zu schauen.  
"Mr. Potter darf ich Sie fragen "Warum" sie vorhin davon liefen?" seine  
Stimme war seidig und Floß nur so über ihn.  
Zaghaft schüttelte er seinen Kopf und vermied ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Severus schürzte seine Lippen und schaute den Jungen bedacht an.  
"Gut ich sehe. Würden sie mit mir Frühstücken kommen?"  
Harrys Augen verbreiterten.  
"Oh, Lieber nicht., ! er stoppte kurz! "Sie wissen Sir, Sie wissen was ich  
getan habe.!"  
Severus hob eine Hand um ihn zu stoppen.  
"Vielleicht haben sie recht Mr.Potter, aber weglaufen vor Problemen zeigt  
nur ihre Schwäche und ist keine Lösung. Hiermit zeigen sie auch Mr. Weasley  
das sein Plan erfolgreich gewesen war. So lassen sie sich nicht hängen und  
kommen mit Essen. Ich denke eine staatliche Blondine wartet schon unten!"  
hierbei errötete Harry ausgiebig und Severus musste sein Schmunzeln  
verstecken.  
**Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal das ich wegen dem Jungen schmunzele,  
anscheinend werde ich alt! **  
Er hielt seine Hand hin um Harry wieder auf zu helfen.  
Dankend nahm sie Harry an.  
"Danke Sir!" sagte er leise aber Severus hörte es.  
Zusammen gingen sie in den Saal. Severus führte Harry hoch neben ihm zum  
Lehrertisch.  
"Uhm, Sir ich denke nicht ich sollte bei ihnen Sitzen!"  
"Doch Mr. Potter ich möchte das sie bei mir sitzen, für Heute jedenfalls!"  
damit setzte er sich und ließ einen Stuhl neben ihm frei. Zögernd schaute  
Harry herum und sah, Berta, Jon, Sirius, Remus und Dumbeldore auch am Tisch  
sitzen. Der letztere zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. Seine Augen kamen auf  
seinen Teller wieder zurück. Schnell nahm er sich Toast und beschmierte es  
mit Erdbeer-Marmelade. Wieder kamen Schüler herein unter ihnen diesmal auch  
Ron Weasley der nicht so Amüsiert schaute. Harry hob leicht seine Augen, er  
erdrosselte fast an seinem Toast.  
Der Anblick war zu köstlich, Ron Weasley hatte nun Slytherin grüne Haare  
mit Silbernen Streifen und zusätzlich leuchtete auf seiner Stirn in Schwarz  
die Wörter auf: FIESER BASTARD.  
"Wieder alles O.k Mr.Potter ?"  
Harry nickte, er verfolgte noch den jetzt grün haarigen Jungen, als zwei  
rot haarige Jungen an ihm winkten.  
Er lächelte leicht zurück. Auf der anderen Seite am Slytherin Tisch saß  
jemand der die Szene Aufmerksam beobachtete. Harry bemerkte ein festes  
Anstarren an seinem Nacken und drehte seinen Kopf, dieses Mal lächelte er  
hell.  
Draco nickte ihm zu und hob leicht die Augenbraun an. Er zeigte auf seinen  
Beutel und schaute zur Tür. Harry nickte und schaute zu Severus Snape.  
"Sir, darf ich mich entschuldigen!"  
Severus schaute auf seinen Teller, wo ein halbes Toast liegen blieb. In  
Gedanken den Kopf schüttelnd nickte er zu Harry.  
" Sicher, Sie sorgen sich mit Mr. Malfoy denn Unterricht! Gutes gelingen!"  
"Danke Sir!" damit stand er auf um zum Ausgang zu gehen, wo Draco wartete.  
Sirius schaute etwas traurig seinem Patensohn nach. Remus klatschte ihm  
freundlich auf seine Schulter.  
" So ist Al.Harry meine ich! Ziemlich Ruhig und schüchtern unter anderen  
auch unsicher, Thomson hat damit seinen Plan perfektioniert!" hier seufzte  
Berta.  
"Aber Warum?!" Severus schaute Aufmerksam zu ihr herüber, er wollte das  
Gespräch zwischen den beiden nicht stören.  
"Um Ihn leichter für seine Aufgaben zu zwingen, er lebte 10 Jahre in einer  
Villa, er konnte alles haben. Das einzige was verboten war, war jeder  
mögliche Kontakt von draußen außer seinen Auftritten im Club, aber danach  
wurde er sofort zurück gebracht. Am Anfang war Harry noch Mutig und voller  
willen, Er lief oft weg und Thomson war immer sehr wütend!" sie schluckte  
an den Gedächtnissen.  
"Wie wütend Berta?" Remus schaute sie erschrocken an.  
"Sehr wütend!" sagte sie leise" oft konnte er Tage lang nicht aufstehen, so  
verletzte Thomson ihn!" Sie zitterte etwas an den Gedächtnissen." Bis er  
eine Methode fand die Wirksamer war "Jon und Mich!" Er bedrohte Harry, dass  
er uns umbringen würde, wenn er noch einmal weglaufen würde! Damals hielt  
er mir einen Revolver an die Stirn.!" weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen. Sie  
ließ ihren Kopf hängen.  
"Es wird jetzt alles wieder Gut Berta, wir ziehen nächste Woche nach  
Hoegsmade um und fangen neu an!"  
"Sicher lieb, sicher.!"  
Sirius, Remus, Albus und Severus waren leise geblieben.  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen und Harry gewöhnte sich langsam ein.  
Die Weasley Zwillinge konnte man oft an Dracos und Harrys Seite finden  
sowie Blaise. Auch der Unterricht war nicht so Schwer, obwohl der  
Unterricht mit Professor Binns( Hoffentlich richtig geschrieben) ziemlich  
saugte. Ron Weasley wurde von seinen Brüdern als Regelmäßiges Ziel  
ausgesucht. Harry konnte nicht anders als manchmal mitleid zu fühlen für  
den anderen Jungen, obwohl dieses ziemlich schnell verschwand als er sich  
an seinen ersten Tag erinnerte. Sirius, Remus und er trafen sich jeden  
Abend und unterhielten sich über seine Eltern aber auch über alltägliche  
Sachen, Harry erklärte ihnen dass er Draco Malfoy ziemlich nett fand.  
Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht und Remus stupste ihn mit seinen  
Ellenbogen in die Rippen und schoss ihn tötende Blicke zu.  
"Ich möchte morgen Berta und Jon besuchen gehen, kommt ihr mit?"  
J..Aua, Remus was sollte das!"  
"Gerne., nächstes mal Harry! Ich denke du solltest dich später morgen mit  
Draco treffen!" das ergab das Harry Hochrot anlief.  
"Gut.!"  
"Wir sehen dich Morgen danach!" Remus klatschte in seine Hände erfreut.  
Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch, irgendwie kam ihm das Spanisch vor. Er stand  
auf und verabschiedete sich um ins Bett zu gehen.  
"Was sollte denn das Remus, ich wollte gerne mit meinen Patensohn den  
Samstag verbringen!" Sirius saß schmollend auf der Coach zurück. Remus  
lächelte leicht und spreizte seinen geliebten.  
"Weißt du, du siehst immer so süß aus wenn du schmollst!" damit küsste er  
ihn auf den Mund leicht.  
"Aber Remi.!"  
"Nichts Remi, Ich glaube das Harry verliebt ist in Draco Malfoy!"  
Das erwarb sich die Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius.  
"Glaubst du wirklich, ich meine er wird immer Rot und verlegen wenn wir  
über Draco sprechen, aber. Nein er ist "16" Remus!"  
"Was soll den das heißen!"  
"Naja, wie Berta erzählte hatte er noch nie ein Freund oder Freundin.!"  
"Mh, Ja ich weiß was du meinst! Aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal!"  
"Wenn er ihn verletzt, ich schwöre, ich hänge ihn an seinen Eiern vom  
höchsten Turm auf!"  
Remus grinste und küsste ihn wieder, dieses Mal ließ er langsam seine Zunge  
über die anderen Lippen laufen und bat um einlass. Sirius ächzte und  
öffnete leicht seinen Mund um ihn mit seiner Zunge zu begrüßen.  
Samstagmorgen schlenderte Harry mit Fred und George den Weg nach Hoegsmade  
hinunter, Draco würde gegen Mittag zu ihnen stoßen.  
An Bertas Haus, blieben sie stehen.  
" Ich sehe euch später Leute!" er umarmte sie kurz.  
"Sicher Harry bis nachher hab Spaß!" sie gingen nun die Straße zu den  
Geschäften hinab. Harry klopfte auf die Tür und wartete. Er hörte Stimmen  
an die Türe klingen aber konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er runzelte die Stirn,  
wieder klopfte er fester auf die Türe. Ein blödes Gefühl überkam ihn, er  
schaute nach rechts und links, langsam nahm er seinen Zauberstab und hielt  
ihn auf die Tür "Alohomora!" die Türe klickte offen.  
Leise ging er hinein und hörte zu denn Stimmen.  
" Er ist nicht hier, wie oft soll ich ihnen das noch sagen!" Bertas Stimme  
klang aufgeregt.  
" Dann ist dein Schicksal gerade geschrieben worden!" Eine Fremde Männer  
Stimmer erklang und eine Geräusch das sich wie das klicken einer Pistole  
anhörte. Harry riss seine Augen auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer wo er gerade  
noch sah wie der Mann die Pistole auf Berta hielt und am Abzug zog. Er  
Sprang hinaus und hörte den Schuss, mit einem Sprung schubste er Berta aus  
der Linie. Er fiel zusammen mit ihr auf den Boden. Jon sprang auf den Mann  
und entwaffnete ihn, er hielt die Pistole an die Schläfe des Mannes.  
"Probieren sie nicht aufzustehen sonst sind sie eine Toter Mann!" er  
zischte Gefährlich. "Berta bist du O.k?"  
"Ja, Jon nichts passiert!" sie zitterte überall.  
"Harry alles klar?" Jon schaute auf den Jungen.  
"Ja, ich denke schon! Mir tut nur die Seite weh.!" er richtete sich Langsam  
auf. Er war leichenblass und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich leicht kalte  
Schweißperlen.  
"Oh, Harry du hast bestimmt einen Schock!" Berta wischte mit einer Hand  
über seine Stirn sie war Kühl und Klamm.  
"Wir sollten Sirius bescheid geben!" Jon zeigte noch immer mit der Pistole  
auf die Schläfe.  
"Gut, wir binden den hier fest und bringen Harry hoch zu Sirius!" Berta  
stand auf und holte ein Seil, danach banden sie den Mann an und nahmen den  
Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
Berta half Harry auf, sie gingen zu dritt den Weg ein Stück herauf. Harry  
krallte seine Seite und keuchte. Seine Hand war Feucht.  
"Berta.!" mit zitternder Stimme rief er sie.  
"Ja Lieb!" sofort drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er hob seine Hand zu ihr. Sie  
Erschrak und schrie kurz auf.  
"Blut, Harry das ist Blut! Wo kommt das Blut her!" Panisch schaute sie  
jetzt den Jungen an der langsam zusammen klappte.  
Sie legte zusammen mit Jon, Harry hin und schaute auf seine linke Seite.  
Jon legte seine Jacke unter Harrys Kopf.  
"Wir brauchen Hilfe Jon, die Kugel hat ihn getroffen!" flüsterte Berta um  
Harry nicht zu erschrecken.  
"Wir sollten ihn hoch bringen so schnell es geht!"  
"Ja ich weiß, aber wir können ihn nicht bewegen! Stopp!" schrie Berta als  
ein Braun haariges Mädchen aus der anderen Straße kam.  
Die blauen Augen verbreiterten sich und sie lief zu den drei Leuten.  
"Bei Merlin kann ich helfen! Was ist passiert! Das sieht mir wie eine  
Schusswunde aus! Nicht bewegen!"  
Harry glitt Langsam in Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.!  
  
Hat es euch gefallen??  
Bitte drückt den Linken Button und Reviewt mir!  
  
Moonlight 8.November2003 


	11. Kapitel11

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich ;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein  
Geld.  
@  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
@  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
@  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse! Mit 5 Jahren änderte sich sein Leben noch  
einmal und  
verbrachte es bis "16" in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt  
  
Matjes:  
Manchmal ist so ein Cliffhanger echt gemein ich weiß aber es musste sein! ;-  
)  
Angel344:  
Du bist schon auf dem richtigen Weg.  
Susy2902:  
Das freut mich dass es dir gefällt!  
  
Natürlich auch den anderen! Also schreibt fleißig weiter Reviews!!  
Los geht's.  
Kapitel.11( Leider nicht Beta- gelesen!)  
Letztes Kapitel.  
@  
"Blut, Harry das ist Blut! Wo kommt das Blut her!" Panisch schaute sie  
jetzt den Jungen an der langsam zusammen klappte.  
Sie legte zusammen mit Jon, Harry hin und schaute auf seine linke Seite.  
Jon legte seine Jacke unter Harrys Kopf.  
"Wir brauchen Hilfe Jon, die Kugel hat ihn getroffen!" flüsterte Berta um  
Harry nicht zu erschrecken.  
"Wir sollten ihn hoch bringen so schnell es geht!"  
"Ja ich weiß, aber wir können ihn nicht bewegen! Stopp!" schrie Berta als  
ein Braun haariges Mädchen aus der anderen Straße kam.  
Die blauen Augen verbreiterten sich und sie lief zu den drei Leuten.  
"Bei Merlin kann ich helfen! Was ist passiert! Das sieht mir wie eine  
Schusswunde aus! Nicht bewegen!"  
Harry glitt Langsam in Bewusstlosigkeit.  
@  
Weiter geht's,  
@  
Cassjopaia kam in den Krankenflügel wieder mit einer Schüssel warmes  
Wasser.  
"Stell die Schüssel hier auf den Nachtisch Cass!" Pomfrey deckte Harry  
wieder zu. Mundungus stand auf der anderen Seite und schrieb seinen Befund  
auf.  
"Pomfrey, es könnte Komplikationen geben!" er Unterstrich mit der Feder  
seine Anmerkung und setzte sie weg neben sich.  
"Welche Art?"  
"Atemstillstand, Fieber, Anfall..., sein Geschwächtes Immun System  
behindert die schnelle Genesung, aber wenn alles gut geht sollte er bald  
wieder auf seinen Beinen sein!"  
Die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich wieder.  
Mundungus schoss tötende Blicke zum Eindringling. Pomfrey hob eine Hand bei  
Mundungus. Sie nickte ihm zu.  
"Sirius wir sind gleich fertig, würdest du draußen noch warten!"  
"Pomfrey...," er sah den Blick von ihr und zog erschrocken rückwärts wieder  
um. Sie nickte ihm Dankbar zu.  
"Die Monitore sind nur zur Sicherheit da Pomfrey! Sie messen ständig Harrys  
werte!"  
"Nah ich weiß nicht Mundungus!"  
"Schon recht Pomfrey, normaler Weise würde Harry auch im St.Mungos liegen  
und nicht hier. Aber wir konnten ihn nicht noch mal verschieben!" er  
schaute noch mal auf den Bildschirm. Langsam aber stetig stieg die  
Temperatur.  
"Cass ist mit den Monitoren vertraut, sollte ich nicht hier sein wird sie  
Dir bestimmt helfen!" Cass nickte in Vereinbarung.  
"Ich gehe jetzt raus und spreche mit Albus, Sirius und dem Rest!" beide  
Frauen nickten.  
@  
15 Minuten später.  
Die Türe öffnete sich zum wiederholten male. Diesmal kam eine Gruppe von  
Leuten leise herein. Sirius starrte auf das blasse Gesicht seines  
Patenkindes, langsam zog er um das Bett herum und setzte sich hin. Seine  
Hand suchte langsam die schwache Hand auf dem Bett und nahm sie sanft in  
seine eigene.  
Berta saß mit auf der anderen Seite. Jon war mit Dumbeldore im Büro.  
Zurzeit wurde der Mann festgenommen und von Auroren verhört, Mad Eye Moody  
würde diese Sitzung leiten. Was Definitiv auf der Hand lag war, das Hanson  
ihn schickte.  
Remus zog einen Stuhl an Sirius Seite und nahm Platz. Hermione stand am  
Fußende und beobachtete das Geschehen. Ihre Gedanken liefen wild. Sie  
konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Schnell griff sie mit einer Hand sich am  
Bett fest und atmete tief durch. Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihre  
Schulter und drückte sie leicht zusammen.  
"Danke für ihre Hilfe Mrs. Granger!" Dr.Fletscher lächelte ihr aufmunternd  
zu. "Setzen sie sich etwas!" Hermione nickte.  
"Wird er wieder Gesund?" sie schaute ihn Hoffnungsvoll an.  
Dr.Fletscher zögerte etwas aber nickte dann. "Sicher Mrs. Granger aber es  
dauert noch was bis er seine Stärke wieder hat!" Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich  
denke ich sollte zurück gehen und mich was hinlegen!"  
Mundungus nickte zu ihr und willigte ein.  
"Stopp, Mrs. Granger! Ich möchte mich auch für ihre Hilfe bedanken!" Berta  
stand auf und Schüttelte mit ihr Hände, schnell umarmte sie Hermione und  
ließ sie wieder los. Sirius nickte ihr dankend zu sowie Remus.  
Schnell lief Hermione zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum um in ihr Zimmer zu  
kommen, als sie durch den Eingang rauschte hörte sie vergnügtes Lachen.  
"Komm her Hermione! Hast du das gehört Potter liegt schon im Krankenhaus.!"  
"KLATSCH" Ron starrte bei ihr mit offenem Mund an. Seine Wange glühte von  
ihrer Hand.  
"Ronald Weasley, ein Wort noch und du findest dich auch im Krankenhaus  
wieder!" zischte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen durch. Ron schluckte schwer.  
"Hermione, was ist los? Warum!" Neville stand jetzt neben ihr.  
"Ganz einfach Harry wurde angeschossen als er seine Familie schützte und  
nun liegt er bewusstlos im Krankenflügel und, und, .!" Tränen schossen ihr  
übers Gesicht man konnte ihr wirklich ansehen wie Emotional sie mitgenommen  
war.  
"Beruhige dich Hermione! Es wird schon wieder Gut!" Neville umarmte sie  
sanft aber fest.  
"Ich weiß Neville, aber er ist erst seit paar Monaten hier und, und. Ron  
gab ihm schon eine schwere Zeit, obwohl wir ihn gar nicht kennen!"  
Ron wollte gerade seinem Mund wieder aufmachen als er von Neville auch  
angestarrt wurde.  
"Ich möchte Harry kennen lernen und vielleicht werden wir Freunde  
irgendwann! das ist mein Wunsch, jetzt noch mehr als vorher!" schnüffelte  
Hermione und lehnte sich an Neville.  
"Pah!" Ron drehte sich beleidigt um.  
"Komm Hermione! Ginny kann dich in den Mädchen Schlafsaal bringen!"  
Hermione nickte aber nicht ohne noch einmal auf Ron in missbilligender  
Weise zu schauen.  
@  
Leises Rauschen klang an Harrys Ohren, er konzentrierte sich auf die  
Geräusche. Fetzen von Wörtern schallten in seinem Kopf. Es hörte sich wie  
Draco an! Aber das konnte nicht sein! Oder?. Schwärzung überkam ihn wieder.  
Eine Weile später probierte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Er ächzte leise von  
der Anstrengung.  
Wieder schallten Wörter zu ihm vom weitem." H-a-r-ry,..., a-u-f!"  
Ein ekelhaftes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er probierte zu  
schlucken doch dadurch wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Langsam krümmte er  
sich, seine Augen rissen geöffnet. Er handhabte gerade noch seinen Kopf zur  
Seite zu drehen und erbrach sich in einem Schwall.  
"Schon gut kleines!" Cass Stimme war nah an ihm.  
Ein Feuchtes und Lauwarmes Tuch tupfte sanft über sein Gesicht. Langsam  
öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen doch nur halb, sein Körper fühlte sich an,  
als ob ein LKW ihn überfahren hätte.  
Harry schaute benommen zur Seite, sein Kopf dröhnte. Langsam fielen seine  
Augenlieder wieder zu. Vergessen zu den Leuten die herum saßen und  
betroffen zuschauten.  
Wie lange Harry geschlafen hatte wusste er nicht doch dieses Mal konnte er  
leichter seine Augen öffnen. Der Raum schimmerte im warmen Licht und ein  
immer stetiger Piepston konnte gehört werden. Langsam drehte Harry sein  
Kopf und konnte ein Bildschirm ausmachen, Zahlen und Kurven bewegten sich,  
sowie ein Punkt der immer wieder aufflackerte. Harry starrte es an und  
bemerkte nicht die Bewegung im Raum, als er eine Stimme vernahm zuckte er  
etwas zusammen.  
"Oh Lieb entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" erklang Pomfrey`s  
Stimme neben ihm jetzt.  
Harry schaute zu der Krankenschwester und nickte kaum merklich seine  
Zustimmung, doch Pomfrey lächelte zu ihm.  
"Wie geht es Dir?"  
"G-u-t!" krächzte er leise raus seine Stimme war noch ziemlich schwach.  
"Möchtest du etwas Wasser haben?"  
Harry nickte wieder, und schaute zu wie Pomfrey ein Glas Wasser füllte und  
wieder sich zu ihm drehte. Langsam schob sie eine Hand unter seinem Hals  
und half ihm sich etwas aufzurichten. Harry zischte etwas im Schmerz.  
"Ist schon gut nachher kann ich dir etwas Schmerz- Reduzierenden Trank  
geben, jetzt Trink etwas!" damit hielt sie das Glas an seine Lippe und  
kippte es vorsichtig. Nach ein Paar schlucken nahm sie es wieder weg. Harry  
wollte noch mehr trinken aber die Müdigkeit überkam ihn wieder und noch  
einmal schlief er.  
@  
In der Zwischenzeit war so einiges Geschehen, die Nachricht dass Harry  
Potter im Krankenflügel lag verbreitete sich wie Lauffeuer, so war es nicht  
wirklich unmöglich dass es auch eine bestimmte Blondine erreichte.  
Draco hatte sich für Hoegsmade fertig gemacht, er traf sich mit Harry gegen  
Mittag, als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging verfing er sich Drei  
Drittklässler beim unterhalten.  
"bei Merlin wurde er angeschossen! Mit einer Muggelwaffe!"  
"Ja ich habe ihn gesehen! Wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht!"  
"Das ist ja grausam der arme!"  
Draco stand jetzt nahe an der Gruppe, er setzte seinen Malfoy- Blick auf  
und erschreckte die Drei.  
"So wer war dumm genug sich erschießen zu lassen!" wenn er etwas raus  
finden wollte sollte er den kaltherzigen Bastard spielen.  
"Potter! der schwarzhaarige Junge, der neue!" mit dieser Antwort drehte  
sich Draco und ging langsam zum Ausgang zurück drehend nickte er Dankend  
zu. Als er endlich aus dem Eingang raus war rannte er zum Krankenflügel.  
"Warum habe ich ihn allein gehen lassen, aber "Nein" die Zwillinge sollten  
doch bei ihm geblieben sein!" Seine Wut wegdrückend sah er vor ihm schon  
eine Anhäufung von Leuten.  
Zu einem halt kommend sah er Remus Lupin sich zu ihm umdrehend, sein  
Gesicht sah blass und sorgend aus.  
"Draco! Harry liegt im Krankenflügel!" leicht bestätigend stellte er sich  
zu der Gruppe.  
"Wie konnte das passieren? Fred und George waren doch dabei! Oder nicht?"  
er fragte die Gruppe vor sich.  
Berta schaute auf den Boden und fing an zu erzählen, ab und zu hörte sie  
ein keuchen. Draco schritt hin und her als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter  
spürte. Er schaute rauf und sah Severus.  
"Draco komm mit! Wir trinken etwas Tee und gehen nachher zu ihm,  
Dr.Fletscher sagt das er noch bewusstlos ist aber vielleicht nachher schon  
aufwacht!" widerwillig ließ Draco sich mit schleppen.  
Einige Stunden später, stand Draco wieder auf und schaute seinen Paten  
durchdringend an.  
"Severus wenn du so weiter machst bestehe ich gleich nur noch aus Tee, ich  
habe Hunger und gehe jetzt was Essen!" er drehte sich und ging zur Tür.  
"Ach Draco danach kannst du hoch gehen, ich denke die Versammlung wird sich  
aufgelöst haben und du kannst etwas bei ihm sitzen bleiben!" Severus  
grinste etwas und drehte sich wieder weg.  
20 Minuten später saß Draco an Harrys Bett. Sanft strich er dem  
Schwarhaarigen Junge über seine Wange.  
"Harry wach auf! Bitte!" er plädierte zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen. Behutsam  
nahm er Harrys Hand und küsste sie sanft, er hielt sie nah an seinem  
Gesicht. Harry rührte sich etwas und Draco lächelte sanft.  
Als Cass in den Krankenflügel kam lächelte sie, Draco saß bei Harry. Sie  
näherte sich den zweien.  
"Hallo Draco!"  
"Hallo Cass!" die beiden duzten sich seit einer Woche nun.  
"Ich muss kurz nach dem verband schauen.!"  
"Schon gut ich muss jetzt so oder so gehen!" damit drehte er sich noch  
einmal zu Harry." Ich komme morgen wieder Dornröschen.!" flüsterte er leise  
und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.,  
  
Wie hat es Euch gefallen???  
Ja ich weiß! Noch sind keine neuen Informationen von dem Mann dabei, aber  
nächste Folge bestimmt!  
  
Moonlight4 Sonntag 16.November 2003 


	12. Kapitel12

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling!  
Ich benutze nur ihre Namen gelegentlich ;-) verdiene hiermit aber kein  
Geld.  
@  
Warnung:  
Dieses ist eine Slash Geschichte das heißt Mann/Mann Paarung, wer dieses  
nicht mag sollte zurück drücken und gehen. Alle anderen sind Herzlich  
Willkommen um weiter zu Lesen.  
Viel Spaß!!  
@  
Paarung:  
HP/DM sowie SB/RL  
@  
Zusammenfassung:  
Harry lebte auf der Strasse! Mit 5 Jahren änderte sich sein Leben noch  
einmal und  
verbrachte es bis "16" in einem Goldenen Vogelkäfig. Bis Jetzt...!  
@  
@  
Angel344:Wird beantwortet! ;-)  
@  
Matjes: Wie immer vielen Lieben Dank, das Du mir treu bleibst!  
@  
Goldshadow: Danke für deine Hilfe! Werde sie berücksichtigen! ;-)  
@  
so und nun viel Spaß!  
@  
Kapitel.12  
@  
@  
@  
Letztes mal...,  
@  
Als Cass in den Krankenflügel kam lächelte sie, Draco saß bei Harry. Sie  
näherte sich den zweien.  
"Hallo Draco!"  
"Hallo Cass!" die beiden duzten sich seit einer Woche nun.  
"Ich muss kurz nach dem verband schauen.!"  
"Schon gut ich muss jetzt so oder so gehen!" damit drehte er sich noch  
einmal zu Harry." Ich komme morgen wieder Dornröschen.!" flüsterte er leise  
und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
@  
Los geht's...  
@  
Piep,. piep,. Piep,.piep,.Piep !  
Der fast beruhigende Ton des Überwachungsmonitors schallte leise und stetig  
durch den Krankenflügel. Der zunehmende Mond schien durch die großen  
Fenster des Flügels. Grüne Augen schauten müde zum klaren Nachthimmel.  
*** Ich hätte bei Hanson bleiben sollen! Warum? Warum bin ich so blöd  
gewesen? ***  
Er schaute traurig zurück auf die Bettdecke. Er biss sich fest auf die  
Unterlippe und drehte sich langsam auf die Seite. Mit seinem linken Arm zog  
er sich langsam rauf. Sein Gesicht wurde Leichenblass von der Anstrengung,  
doch er schaffte es sich aufzusetzen. Mit zwei Händen Stützte er sich ab.  
In seinem Kopf spielten sich Achterbahn Szenen ab, Harry hörte die  
Piepsgeräusche lauter und leiser werden doch sie waren nun beunruhigend  
schneller geworden sowie sein Sauerstoffgehallt der sich von 89% auf 84%  
verringerte.  
@  
Cass saß im Nachtbüro und legte die Berichte für Dr. Fletscher zusammen.  
Leicht umher Summend griff sie nach ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
"PEEEEEEEP" die Warnung schallte durch den kleinen Raum. Cass ließ von der  
Tasse ab und sprang auf um im Krankenflügel nach Harry zu sehen. Sie riss  
ihre Augen auf, als sie Harry auf dem Bett sitzen sah, schnell hechtete sie  
rüber um ihn in ihren Armen auf zu fangen.  
@  
"Harry bei Merlin, was dachtest du? Langsam ich leg dich zurück..., Ja!  
Schön Langsam!" sie half ihm sich zurück zu legen.  
@  
Schnell schaute sie auf den Monitor. Hinter Harry lag noch die  
Atmungshilfe, schnell fasste sie Cass und zog sie über Harrys Kopf und  
steckte sie leicht in seine Nase, die zwei dünnen Schläuche führte sie über  
die Ohren zurück.  
" Langsam einatmen Harry!" sie strich ihm sanft über seinen Kopf. Harry  
nickte leicht und schloss seine Augen um sich kurz zu sammeln.  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest fallen können..., Oh! warum  
sagtest du nicht das du auf die Toilette musstest?" sie schaute ihn  
schuldig an. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam. Cass schaute ihn konfus  
an.  
"Was?"  
"Ich hab ein Fehler gemacht Cass...!" er wartete kurz." Ich hätte bei  
Hanson bleiben sollen..., so wären Big Mum und Jon nicht mehr in Gefahr...,  
aber jetzt! Sie könnte Tot gewesen sein Cass!"  
@  
Cass setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und strich weiter Liebevoll durch  
sein Haar.  
"Nein Harry du hast kein Fehler gemacht!" Harry machte anstallten um  
dazwischen zu reden aber Cass hob ihre Hand an. "Schhhh...! Lass mich Bitte  
ausreden!" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. " Wenn du nicht mitgegangen  
wärst, würdest du noch im Club Arbeiten...!" sie wartete bis Harry nickte."  
Berta und Jon wären genauso in Gefahr gewesen mit oder ohne Dich! Glaubst  
du Hanson würde sie so einfach gehen gelassen haben?" Sie schaute den  
umgekippten Jungen an, seine grüne Augen waren Glasig und sie schimmerten  
wie reine Smaragde so Unschuldig.  
"Vielleicht!" flüsterte er. Cass hob eine Augenbraun an und schaute ihn mit  
einem zweifelten Blick an.  
@  
"N-n-nein, ich denke nicht!" flüsterte er leise und drehte seinen Kopf zur  
Seite.  
"Gut so kleines, denn es wäre ihm egal gewesen glaub mir!" Cass schaute  
betroffen und hörte kurz auf ihn zu streicheln, sie seufzte leicht und  
überprüfte die Werte wieder.  
@  
Der Sauerstoffgehallt pendelte sich auf 86%- 87% ein.  
Harry schluckte leise, Ja wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht!  
"Ich denke, dass du Recht hast!" kam seine leise Stimme wieder. Cass  
zwinkerte ihm zu und ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem Lächeln hoch.  
@  
@  
Am nächsten Morgen in Dumbeldores Büro.  
@  
Fluchent kam ein angespannter Mad Ey Moody mit zwei Auroren herein.  
"Setz dich Moody! Tonks, Waterfall! Guten Morgen jeder!"  
"Sirius, Remus, Severus!" er nickte kurz zu ihnen sowie Tonks und Waterfall  
um zu begrüßen. Nach dem das geschehen war, saßen die drei ebenso in die  
Stühle vor den Schreibtisch hin.  
"Wie geht es den jungen Potter?"  
"Soweit so gut Moody! Ich denke er ist auf langsamer Besserung! Wie ging es  
bei Dir kannst du uns was Neues erzählen?" Albus schaute Neugierig unter  
seinen Halbmond Brillen Gläsern.  
"Mhh., aber es wird dir nicht gefallen Albus! Hanson ist noch hinter den  
Jungen her, Er will ihn unbedingt wieder haben, egal unter welchen  
Umständen auch immer!" Moody hielt kurz inne um die Information sacken zu  
lassen. Sirius hörte genau zu, sowie Remus und Severus. "Mathäus. der Mann,  
stellte es ziemlich klar als ihm Veritaserum gegeben wurde, es sind mehrere  
Leute beauftragt worden, er war nicht der letzte. Es sind Kopfgeldjäger!"  
Moody saß wieder zurück, sein Glasauge drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene  
Achse. An seiner Seite schaute Remus zu Sirius der seine Hand feste  
drückte. Severus beobachtet und ächzte leise aus Frustration.  
Albus legte langsam seine Spule zurück.  
"Was ist jetzt mit. Mathäus? Kann er uns sagen wo Hanson ist?"  
Moody schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
" Leider nicht der Feigling hat sich Vergiftet und ist in sehr kurzer Zeit  
erstickt! Die Heiler untersuchen noch welches Gift es war und Warum man es  
nicht sehen konnte!"  
Jetzt schaute Albus durchdacht.  
"Wir werden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um Harry erhöhen müssen!" antwortete  
Albus. Alle waren damit einverstanden  
@  
Draco stand vor seinem Bett und zog gerade eine schwarze Hose über seine  
Beine, der Stoff glitt schnell über seinen hintern! Vorne stopfte Draco  
noch sein weißes Hemd hinein und schloss die Hose leicht zu.  
*** Mhh., hab ich ein Hunger! Aber erst werde Ich vorher noch mein  
Dornröschen wecken gehen! *** er lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken.  
Schnell ging er sich mit einer Hand noch mal durch die Haare und machte  
sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
5 Minuten später war er an seinem Ziel angelangt.  
Schnell öffnete er die Tür und trat leise ein. Madam Pomfrey arbeitete im  
Büro.  
"Guten Morgen Madam Pomfrey!" grüßte sie Draco freundlich.  
"Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube zu denken dass Sie Mr. Potter besuchen  
möchten!" sie grinste leicht. Draco nickte im Einverständnis.  
"Würden es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn Sie vielleicht mit Mr.Potter das  
Frühstück gemeinsam Heute hier einnehmen, damit er ein bisschen Ablenkung  
hat?"  
Dracos Augen beleuchteten vor Freude.  
"Nein Madam Pomfrey!"  
Sie nickte leicht und drehte sich wieder weg.  
Schnell ging er zu dem einzigen belegten Bett. Draco gluckste leicht  
"Donröschen" schlummerte noch.  
Leise setzte er sich neben das Bett.  
"Dornröschen, Zeit zum Aufwachen!" flüsterte er leise aber nicht leise  
genug.  
Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
Draco gluckste leise, bei der Reaktion, schmunzelnd passte er seine Liebe  
auf.  
Langsam aber sicher öffneten sich die grünen Smaragd Augen. Draco hielt die  
Luft an.  
*** So Wunderschön! ***  
Harry drehte sich was auf die Seite und sah den blonden Schopf. Leicht  
lächelte er.  
"Morgen Draco!" antwortete er.  
"Wie geht es Dir?" langsam schob er seine Hand auf Harrys.  
Harry biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und errötete.  
" Besser.," sagte er leise.  
Draco grinste mehr als er merkte dass Harry seine Hand nicht weg zog.  
"So ihr zwei Frühstück!" schallte es von Madam Pomfrey die hinter Draco  
stand und lächelnd das Schauspiel beobachtete.  
Dieses Mal erröteten beide und Pomfrey lächelte noch breiter.  
Eine halbe Stunde später Unterhielten sich noch Draco und Harry, obwohl  
Harry es mehr bevorzugte, Draco zu, zu hören.  
Die Glocke schellte und Draco seufzte traurig auf.  
" Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht Harry!"  
"Kommst du, nachher wieder?" fragte er unsicher,  
"Wenn du möchtest Lieb!" Harry errötete wieder aber nickte.  
*** Er schaut so süß aus, wenn er das tut! *** Draco lächelte leicht.  
"Gut bis nachher!" er küsste Harry leicht auf die Stirn.  
@  
Der Tag verging ziemlich schnell, Harry bekam Besuch von Sirius, Remus,  
Berta, Jon, Albus und sogar Severus! Madam Pomfrey piesackte Harry mit  
einer Überprüfung da seine Werte etwas gesunken waren. Nachmittags erschien  
Draco wieder und sie Unterhielten sich weiter bis ein allbekannter brauner  
Schopf durch die Tür geschoben wurde.  
"Hier möchte dich jemand besuchen Harry!" Cass stand lächelnd hinter  
Hermione.  
Harry lächelte und Draco hob eine Augenbraun hoch.  
"Gerne!"  
Fortsetzung folgt.,  
Moonlight 23. November2003  
  
O.K! Sagt Mir wie hat es Euch gefallen???  
Nächstes Kapitel "Hanson kommt" 


	13. Guten Rutsch! Bitte lesen !

Hallo ihr Lieben,  
  
Leider ist es nicht ein Neues Kapitel.! Aber Ich lasse Euch nicht länger Warten mehr, leider war mein Sohn im Krankenhaus. Deswegen diese lange Verzögerung, aber Familie geht natürlich vor...! So ich Hoffe ihr Verzeiht mir. Ich Wünsche Euch allen einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!  
  
Moonlight4 


	14. Bitte lesen!

Hallo Ihr Lieben...,  
Ich möchte mich für 3.Wochen verabschieden..!! (Fahre in REHA.)  
Danach bin ich wieder Fit für FFNet.  
Ich werde in den Drei Wochen alle Drei Geschichten beenden,  
Ich Posten sobald Wir wieder Zuhause sind.  
  
Bis dahin Eure  
Moonlight4 


End file.
